The Chains of Gods
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: Entry to KaRe Wave. AU!Fantasy. Rei is sent across seas and warrior-states, into finding a god that can help his own from the horrors of famine, plague, and destruction from a tyrant-god who threatens to destroy his home. KaixRei Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

Omg, I'm actually writing again. And in the KaRe Wave no less. I'm hoping this is the jump I need in to finishing my fics.

So here's my first entry into the KaRe Wave. Enjoy this overly long chapter. And I apologize if the plot moves a bit quickly, but I wanted to jump in and use the background info. in the story as it comes up.

Enjoy!

* * *

"_Bring those bags over here!" _

"_No! Over here!"_

"_You've all had your fill! We haven't had our portions yet!" _

Similar cries echoed through the crumbling city. What had once been a proud illustrious creation of grandeur was now scarred from the affects of plague and famine that had coerced itself the city like an angry storm. A city that once stood out against the lush forestry that occupied the land with its temples, buildings, columns, and statues now blended in with the decaying scenery that devastated the land. The city had taken on a blanket of smoke that dulled everything and took the life and energy out of its citizens.

The proud capital Sasin of Achisa and home of the god of the land now went through its days striving to get through. Although the god's main temple of worship resided in this city he was trying to preserve his realm from the plague and famine that pushed through the lands by the god Taevilor. Taevilor had always been restless and demanding. Famine and plague were his two hands. All the gods of the realms had similar abilities, but they each had a preferred "art". The god of Achisa preferred the arts which was or had been stated by his magnificent city that he had planted into his people's minds as well as the magnificent treasures that came out of this land.

The god was not always present and had instilled royal families throughout his land and intervened with them periodically. Order had been maintained for centuries, but not even kings can stop the strong forces of famine and plague when they themselves were victims. One by one the royal families lost stability creating a strain on the god to preserve his land and people.

"_Why does our god not help us anymore? Are we not his favourite?"_

"_Just because his temple is here does not make us his favourite, my child. Looking down upon others like that is not our way." _

"_We should call the god for more assistance or guidance at the least. Our guilds' supplies are diminishing. Our king is dead; there is little connection with the other cities. Soon we'll have nothing and perish."_

The citizens grew restless and tired as the days has quickly turned into weeks and then into months of disease and death. Corpses had been collected daily and burned outside the city repelling even the scavengers that lingered in the wild. The dead ranged from every corner of the city and even children were not spared by the plague. Inside, the city faired no differently. Lining the streets were people trudging wearily around the bodies that slumped against the walls of the buildings. Supplies were handed out in scarce amounts. Children cried as their small stomachs ached through the grumbling pulsations.

"Mommy…I'm hungry."

"I know. We're trying to get food."

"You said that yesterday."

"Yes, I did but--"

"Here." A hand extended out from behind the crouched figure of the weary mother. She turned her head, charcoal knotted locks following her movements. Her hands were covered in dirt and the thin dress she wore was tearing at the edges. She looked up at the figure behind her with her coal coloured eyes hands still placed on her child who was similar in appearance gripping the edges of his ragged attire.

In front of her was a slim youth with long ebony locks that were tied with a simple piece of crimson ribbon. Long bangs framed his face which was gentle with amber eyes that were emphasized against soot-streaked skin. A compassionate smile was painted across his face with the smallest hint of a fang that half of the citizens possessed. He was dressed in simple attire that consisted of a slightly loose grey tunic which sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. A mahogany frayed sash was tied around his waist while faded black leggings wrapped around his legs diving down under calf-high laced soft-soled boots that were beginning to show signs of weathering.

His arm was outstretched; the skin marked with dirt and grime, but in his hand was a loaf of bread that looked like a piece of heaven. The woman stared at the food before her eyes flashed up to meet his.

"Rei, where did you get this?" She asked pulling her small son to her chest as she stared shocked at the neko-jin. A small laugh escaped from him.

"I was in the castle. There's quite a bit of food in the storage. A few of us were looking for supplies since it's pretty much vacant now. I found a few slices of smoked meat and managed to trade it for some loaves of bread. There wasn't a lot, but enough for a while, but here. Take it." Rei explained. The woman looked down at her son before closing her eyes. She sighed.

"Rei, thank you. You're always too kind. I only hope you are not starving yourself for our benefit." She said. Rei shook his head and she hesitantly accepted the offering tearing off a small portion for the child who hungrily accepted it.

"Don't worry Maorie. I had my fill earlier. Besides he's not sick and needs his strength. So do you too for that matter." Rei said straightening up as Maorie stood up as well a good few inches taller then Rei. She smiled graciously, age beginning to show itself in her face.

"Still you need to take care of yourself once in a while." She said putting a hand on Rei's shoulder.

"I know and I will. Don't worry." The ebony-haired one said as he turned around, waving farewell to the pair before he moved down the street. He weaved through the people in the streets making his way towards the inner-city no plan in his destination. Everywhere he looked he saw devastation, even in the animals that struggled to have a share of food. He awoke this morning in his makeshift bed in a loft above one of the temples to the sounds of others gathering supplies and talking loudly. From there he had been dragged across the city to the palace to help scavenge for food. Locating food was not hard since Rei had explored the castle many times before when the famine began. The prospect of finding food was great, but when the amount of food added up to what used to be a family's daily portion then the ideal decreased. But food was food and there would be no argument. Besides Rei didn't have a family at home to feed, so gathering for himself was not as bad as some of the others in the city.

Sighing he turned down another street stopping to let a cart of food go by, as people waited to see if any pieces would fall. Rei had been on the streets long enough to know tricks to getting food and how to survive with the bare minimum at hand. He remembered when everything started eight years ago. For eight years he had seen the city struggle and then fall. He was now nineteen and things were no better. The city was starting to become hostile with the lack of equality and order that had held for so long. Scratching the side of his head, he turned another corner before he stopped.

Up ahead people were starting to gather around. Rei knew that the city's most centered square was up ahead. _Les citoyennes triomphé _(1) was what it was called by the god as he had dubbed it due to the citizens' winnings and freedom.

Rei stood on his toes to try to see, but failed. Huffing at being unable to see around the bodies that stood in front of the entrance to the street, Rei gracefully pushed his way through the crowd till he was at the edge of the opening lingering close to a building's wall. In an opening in the center of the square he saw a figure which everyone of the city—or land for that matter recognized. He stood humble yet powerful in his spot next to the fountain of a powerful alabaster unicorn that was in a stance of victory.

"My lord, you must be aware of how bad it is here."

"Mon ami.…I can feel this land's pain as if it were my own. You mustn't give up yet. I am doing my best to help you and protect this city, but my entire realm is suffering." The chartreuse coloured hair stood out amongst the crowd. He was the picture of the quiet divine; Peaceful, gentle, merciful, but with the ability to be condemning. He stood shorter then most of the citizens, and where the citizen were dressed in dirty garments, his seemed to repel dirt of any kind letting the true whiteness and colour of his clothes shine. He was dressed in pearl white breeches that were tucked into boots that were soft and had golden intricate designs around the edges. His collared tunic was made of silk and had silver and golden clasps, followed by a long, eloquent white robe that bore the design of his heavenly pet, the same unicorn portrayed as the fountain.

Despite the amount of times Rei had seen the god Olivier he was always in awe of his presence. Scanning the crowd silently he watched as the god tried to calm down the people as they came forward to argue and plea.

"If it hurts you, is there not a way to fix this? We're losing more and more everyday."

"Why is Taevilor angry? We have never done anything to interfere with him. Why is he upset?"

Olivier smiled sadly as his people asked questions that even he didn't know. Taevilor was on his own reign. Rumour was that he was trying to build a divine empire. There was power in the lands and Olivier knew that Taevilor thought that he was weak. Olivier couldn't interfere with how mortal lives played out, but he could try to give them advice, news, or insight into how they should act. His power was more to the forces of the divine world. That is where his powers laid. This mortal realm was a world handed to him to look after and share his gifts with.

"Taevilor is filled with greed, that which is unmatched by any mortal. He doesn't care what lives he loses even if they are under his watch." Olivier sighed turning to look around the crowd surveying the weary faces. Signs of malnutrition were beginning to show. It pained him to see his people in such a state.

"I can not do anything while he's coercing his _battaillon_into this realm. All my efforts are being put into salvaging what I can. He knows I cannot contact any of the other gods as long as I am stuck here. I would not be surprised if the other gods were not aware of our situation. I am sorry." Olivier explained as he glanced at a pair of sobbing women in despair. This is not what he wanted. He wanted to help his people, but there was little he could actually do. Sighing mentally, he realized that these people wanted action now. There would be no rest until something was done. He had an option for the people, but he was not sure how well it would work. Looking around the crowd he straightened himself and went forth.

"Forgive me at releasing this thought from my mind now. I'm not sure how successful this may be and I do not want to force my own responsibilities on my own people." He started unsure of the reaction he would receive. Clearing his throat he continued. "Since I cannot leave, my only suggestion would be to send one of you."

Voices flowed through the crowd. Questions and words of doubt began to reach Olivier. He held up a porcelain-like hand silencing the crowd.

"I would be more than willing to help you here. I would give you safe passage to the borders and under cover from Taevilor's eyes. It may not be much, but if you have a ray of hope in your hearts then this is your option. A risky and challenging one I'm afraid." Olivier said. The crowd began to whisper until it became shouting as questions surrounded the chartreuse haired god.

"What would we have to do?"

"Where would we go?"

"Who do we send?"

"Please!" Olivier called out, his soft voice echoing through the streets. The crowd began to quiet down again as the god demanded their attention. Rei was surprised at the outburst. His god never looked so desperate let alone raised his voice. It certainly had the right reaction. Rei looked around the crowd as men, women, and, children waited for him to continue. Across from Rei, from what he saw was what was left of the senate, their voices together were loud and the ones asking most of the questions. Rei sighed as he realized this suggestion had stir conflict in their minds. Olivier looked around before he started again.

"Please, listen. I do not know who you will choose to send. That is your choice. Secondly, the best way to inform the other gods would be to contact the god of Cryanie. If there is one god who would take another realm under his care or persuade the others without involving Taevilor, it is him." Olivier explained. The crowd was silent as they listened as if his words were written law. There were sounds of movement behind him. Turning around he noticed the senate whispering back and forth. He patiently waited for them to finish their discussion. They nodded before they began. Turning to Olivier the addressed him.

"My lord, how soon would you require us to choose someone?" One of the men asked.

"My hope would be two days at the most. I cannot stay here long." Olivier responded, the pull of his spirit demanding to go to another city to help. The men talked for another minute before nodding and turning back to Olivier.

"Two days will be sufficient. We will have a person chosen by then. If there is any information you can offer later it will be appreciated in helping us achieve this."

Olivier smiled and nodded in their decision. Slowly the crowd began to break up and disperse. Olivier's amethyst eyes watched his people turn and walk back to their homes. A sad smile etched its way onto his face. A few of the citizens approached him, bowing and kissing his hands in appreciation and honour. He humbly told them there was no need and that he was only looking after his people whom he loved. He did not doubt the hope in these people, just their reasoning.

'_They need someone of courage, skill, and patience to accomplish even just a fraction, not one of brute strength and endurance.' _ He thought to himself, instinct telling him what type of person they would chose in the end. Sighing he turned around to meet golden eyes.

"You smile is sad my lord." The ebony haired neko-jin announced. Olivier knew this face. He let out a small laugh.

"So it seems that not even a god is immune to the sadness that streaks this city." Olivier replied. The young one nodded as he looked around.

"True. They seem to despair more and more everyday." Rei said observantly as he watched the god nod in agreement.

"Walk with me?" Olivier asked for formality. He knew Rei would not refuse him.

"Certainly." The neko-jin responded as they both turned around and continued down a street that was lined with ionic columns and arches that towered over them.

"My hope is that someone will be able to get out and notify the others. I have already lost a few cities in the west. The pain pulls at my heartstrings. I do not wish to lose another, but Taevilor is a vicious tyrant of a god."

"Well maybe your heart will be lighter with someone being sent. My heart definitely flutters at this hope." Rei replied calmly, a smile on his face. Olivier studied the man next to him before shaking his head.

"I am glad that they are so eager to help, but I fear that their restlessness to achieve such a goal will cloud their judgment. Their choice is not one I would pick." Olivier said expressing his concerns. Rei stopped and stared at the god with wide eyes. The god stopped as well to face him.

"Then why would you--"

"It's not my position to make their decisions. Their mind is their own."

"But –"

"What led you to talk to me today?" Olivier asked catching Rei off guard. The neko-jin opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. A look of concentration came over his face as he tried to remember what pushed him to move forward. A look of dawning crossed over Olivier's face.

"Maybe it seems that fate has a say in this decision." Olivier said calmly voicing his idea. Rei looked at Olivier with a confused look before realization struck. His eyes widen before he shook his head. He looked around frantically incase anyone was watching his outburst only to realize that people were frozen in their movements. He only just realized the silence that had settled over the area. Turning his attention back to Olivier he saw that the god was staring at him intuitively. Somewhere in Rei's discovery Olivier had stopped time in the surrounding area. A small feat, but one that could only go for a small while lest it be taken advantage of if noticed. Rei sighed desperately.

"I'm not made for this. I barely have any experience. I'm not what is needed for this." Rei said frantically. This morning he had been happy enough just to find that there was still food in the castle's cellars. If life revolved around happy discoveries like that he could live with it.

"Experience maybe not, but knowledge you have. Given the chance ten minutes ago I would have chosen you, and I'm sure there are others who would agree. You love your city, and you would do what you could to help it." Olivier said urging Rei to understand.

"Why suggest this anyways? I'm not who they're going to chose, even if I go and explain my reasoning." Rei argued about to continue when he saw the sad look that passed over Olivier's face. Rei didn't like the feeling that came over him with this look. Deciding to be quiet he let Olivier speak.

"I know that whoever they chose will not make it. Rei…" Oliver paused until the other looked at him. "…If you cherish the lives of these people then you'll help."

Rei looked dejectedly at the god before sighing and closing his eyes. Five minutes ago he was managing with his existence in his place that he had been set.

"The others won't —"

"They won't know. Leave now with me, while they are busy deciding. There is no need to bring anything. Food you can gather as you need it. I'll follow through with my promised help to you as I will the other." Olivier said hurriedly as he watched Rei fight with himself. It was easy to read the fright and doubt that swam through Rei's mind. Olivier smiled in his mind. If there was the courage he knew then Rei would in the end agree.

Rei didn't know what to do. Everything felt unreal at this moment. He was being asked to travel out of his own land to another land that he had only read about and heard stories. He had no idea what he had to face. He was unnerved of going into a situation he had no idea of and what was going to happening. His parents…He sighed gripping his hair in aggravation. His parents would tell him to do what he thought was best, and damn his heart for telling him this was the best choice for everyone. Focusing back he cursed slightly realizing the god was not going to let him throw away this chance.

"….I…fine, but whoever they chose will die…right?" Rei said quietly the impact of what his choice involved. Olivier nodded his head staring at Rei with clear eyes.

"I can't save everyone." He said simply. Rei stared back, tears lining his eyes. He closed his eyes to stop the tears, nodding slowly as he turned his head to the side. Olivier reached out and placed a comforting hand on the other's arm.

"Rei…don't let one chance destroy the lives of thousands." Rei was silent for a minute before he nodded opening his eyes. Olivier smiled slightly at the look of determination that peaked out from the corner of the amber eyes.

"Alright." Rei said simply, his voice thick. Olivier nodded pulling Rei's arm causing the other to follow him down another street and out the east gate of the city before the people in the city became reanimated and noise filled the area once again.

Glancing back over his shoulder Rei looked back at the gate and saw a sentry's head turn away from him as he crossed a path with Olivier. Looking back to Olivier he focused on how the god kept his eyes forward, focused on the task of taking Rei to the borders. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself. It would do no good for him now he told himself. Moving away from the thoughts that swirled in his mind he focused his attention on his surroundings.

"Ah…Lord Olivier, you can let go. I won't try to run away." Rei said as he ducked a branch that stuck out into the road. A small laugh was heard.

"It's no so much you running away, but this is the only way that you'll get there without anything noticing. I wasn't lying when I said that Taevilor has eyes. He uses them in many forms. A few of them have gotten passed my guard I'm afraid." Olivier explained and he turned pulling Rei deeper into the forest foliage.

Rei's brow knitted. They were already here?

"Finally." Olivier said, ten minutes later as they came to a stop. Rei stopped quickly avoiding bumping into the other. Peering over the smaller one's shoulder his eyes widened.

A neigh sounded throughout the area as the sound of hooves echoed throughout the trees.

"That's…." Rei said, unable to continue. Olivier smiled proudly.

"Unicorion." (2) Olivier stated, confirming Rei's thoughts. The unicorn slowed down until it stopped in front of his master. Nudging Olivier's raised hand it moved to nudge Rei's head. Rei looked up at the majestic creature. The statues in the city did not give justice to the real thing. His coat was brighter then any white Rei had seen.

"Fastest and safest way to travel without me accompanying you." Rei opened his mouth to protest, but Olivier stopped him. "I said I would give you safe passage to the border. This is it. I can't waste time taking you to the border myself, but with Unicorion you will have the exact same protection. He'll get you there safely." Olivier explained.

"What do I do when I get there?" Rei asked nervously not liking his situation even more than before.

"When you reach the border, you need to continue in the same direction until you hit the sea. From there you'll need to find passage across. There are quite a few ships willing to take on passengers for a price. Your best chance is to get to a city called Renormi. I have a friend there who will help you get to Cryanie. He goes by the name Enrique there, I believe. He may not help you though with that name, so if you come across him and he ignores you, then use 'Giancarlo'. He'll know it'll be important." Olivier finished, as Rei only stared back at him.

"Rei….this is not something that is going to be accomplished easily." Olivier said as Rei rubbed his head.

"I know… I realize that…but…"

"If there is anybody who stands a chance it's you." Olivier said supportively but firmly.

"I don't want to do this alone." Rei whispered lowering is head.

"And you won't be. Now, get up on Unicorion. I don't want you to waste any more time." Rei sighed before pulling himself up to sit on the unicorn's back. Olivier let go of his arm and stepped back. Looking up at Rei he smiled at the uncomfortable look on the neko-jin's face.

"He won't let you fall or get lost. He knows the way."

* * *

(1) – My French has gone down in quality so I'm not exactly sure that I got this right, but pretend I guess. 

(2) – The info. Page in the forum said it was spelled this way. I remember it as Unicolyon, but either way I think we know which one I'm talking about.

So that's it for now.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

So here's the second chapter for this story that I'm trying to keep controlled. If I didn't have it limited it would be all over the place. Still no Kai yet, but other characters will be jumping in. I think by the end of the next chapter there will be a brief entrance by Kai and if my chapters play out the way I'm hoping I'll have chapter four as Kai's shining chapter.

Thanks to my reviewers and story-alert adders. You realize I know who reviews and who adds me. This new FF.N email service is handy. LoL. Just kidding.

* * *

"_Rei…this is not something that is going to be accomplished easily." Olivier said as Rei rubbed his head._

"_I know… I realize that…but…"_

"_If there is anybody who stands a chance it's you." Olivier said supportively but firmly._

"_I don't want to do this alone." Rei whispered lowering is head._

"_And you won't be. Now, get up on Unicorion. I don't want you to waste any more time." Rei sighed before pulling himself up to sit on the unicorn's back. Olivier let go of his arm and stepped back. Looking up at Rei he smiled at the uncomfortable look on the neko-jin's face._

"_He won't let you fall or get lost. He knows the way."_

* * *

**Chapter Two **

Rei and Unicorion made their way through the rest of the land in pursuit of the boundaries. The longer Rei traveled the blurrier the landscape became. It took some getting use to Unicorion before the neko-jin felt comfortable releasing his grip a bit, letting a little more blood circulate in his fingers.

Hours passed by and soon the jungle that Rei had known his entire life thinned out and he was met with open stretches of land, with hills that's sculpted the earth. Looking ahead Rei managed to make out the barren landscape. Those rolling hills were nothing but rock and tall grass.

"Ugh….Unicorion s-stop for a moment." The unicorn made a few whines as he came to a trot before stopping completely. Rei sighed as he readjusted himself upon the animal. His stomach grumbled loudly as Rei placed a tanned hand on it.

"I know you want to get there quickly, but I really need to eat something before I pass out and I don't want to move too much further before we're stuck with nothing. How much further is it?" Rei said almost pleadingly. The unicorn jutted his head towards the mountain up and down a few times whining slightly. Rei cringed as he tried to understand. Looking at the hills he brain clued in.

"Oh! Just over the hills." A nay replied. Rei smiled at his cleverness, but the dread and worry that had developed continued to weigh on him. "Oh…okay. Well….at least let me get some food before we go. Um…" Rei said looking around. Spotting a few bushes off to the side he directed Unicorion over there and slid off the beast remembering to keep his hand on him as he bent down. In front of him were a few bushes that sported strawberries and a few others. Rei pushed the bushes around, before sighing.

"Well it's not much, but I guess it'll do until I get closer to the sea right?" Rei asked as Unicorion made a sound. "Right." Rei said more to himself, has he started to gather the berries with one hand and placing them in a small pouch that was hidden under his shirt. Looking over the bush a few more times he sighed when he saw that there was nothing else worth getting. His pouch was full and he had eaten whatever had not fit in. His stomach felt a bit better, but he was sure this wouldn't last him long. Standing up he looked around. The sky was a little cloudy and the wind was a little stronger here. Foreign smells crossed his nose, making him close his eyes.

"That…salty smell. Is that the sea Unicorion?" Rei asked a small smile coming to his face. The unicorn gave another nod. Rei let out a small laugh. "I never realized how close we were. I hate to think of how sheltered my life is…I…well as long as we're close I guess that's good right?" Unicorion nudged Rei's head as if to tell him it was alright. Gripping the unicorn's mane, Rei leapt back up onto the animal before it started off again swiftly over the hills.

Looking around Rei took in the state of ruins that littered the ground. Judging by the lack of growth and weathering around, these were not old archaic ones. Rei felt a chill run through his body as the thought of what would happen to his city if he didn't get help quick enough. Despite the weight of terror, this gave him a bit of a push forward in knowing what he had to do.

* * *

The day slowly passed by, as the clouds shifted letting the sun peak for a bit, although not doing much to lighten the mood of the scenery. The air became saltier and a bit of a chill settled in from the sea breeze. Rei squinted ahead noticing that there appeared to be no more hills past this last one. He was more than a little shocked that it had only taken a day to reach here, but than again maybe that was Unicorion's divine gift; to move swift and quick like the wind. The chill of the wind caused Rei to move closer to Unicorion's body, his arms wrapped around the thick neck. The unicorn slowed down as he entered the rocky terrain, climbing slowly. Rei watched as smaller rocks fell back down and settled near the bottom. 

Above Rei could see white birds flying overhead. Gulling and making noises that Rei was easily becoming annoyed with. The sky above them had taken on a pallet of colours. Behind him stretched the indigo colours of night, which melted into a pale navy before exploding into warm rouges and oranges; the clouds were tinged lavender and salmon. Rei watched as the sky opened up and soon he was looking out of a wide, vast view of open waters.

Sitting upon Unicorion, Rei straightened himself as he stared at the horizon watching as the sun set. So caught up in his own world he almost fell when Unicorion moved to get Rei's attention. In the movements Rei's vision moved down past the edge of the cliff he resided on down to the drop of what appeared as a small town on the edge of the sea.

The town was stretched across the coastline, dotted with street lanterns and lit buildings of wood and brick. Rei could see many people walking through the streets as well as entering and exiting buildings. A mix of music could be heard, the beating of drums and the whistles of flutes in harmony with the laughter and voices that echoed up to Rei's position.

Overwhelmed Rei sat back, letting this new scenery set in. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was…dirty, in a sense, in comparison to Sasin and its alabaster buildings and columns. Shaking his head he looked out into the waters, noticing the figures that danced upon it. Ships larger than the ones that drifted through the rivers back home. These ones dominated the waters with their strong bodies and proud sails. Few were anchored off shore while a few were anchored at the gigantic pier that stretched for a few miles. Ships were moving through the waters, their destinations here and over the horizon. Shaking his head he leaned forward.

"I didn't know that this was here, then again I've never left the country. Kind of rhetorical huh?" Rei said. Unicorion began to lower his front legs, Rei realizing that the time to leave the unicorn's side had arrived. Sighing he slid off the unicorn, hesitant to remove his hand from the animal.

"I guess this is where we part, huh?" Rei murmured quietly, his fingers entwined in the silky pearl strands of Unicorion's mane. A nod of his head and Rei lowered his head fighting away the tears.

"Olivier said I need to cross the sea, right? Don't people usually pay or give something? I don't have any money! How does Olivier think that I'm going to get across? Urgh." Rei argued fisting his hands in his wind-matted hair and turned around groaning in frustration before he realized that he had let go of Unicorion. Lifting his head he went back to reach for the unicorn before it hit that the beast was no longer there. Turning around hoping that he was somewhere near, he closed in eyes as his body sagged before he sank to the ground head bowed in despair.

"Dammit." Rei cursed quietly pushing rocks over the cliff.

"Oww…" A voice echoed up to Rei who lifted his head, eyes wide. That sounded like a person. He froze as he strained his hearing to listen to confirm his thoughts. There was silence, apart from the wind. Relaxing he brushed a hand over his forehead.

"Hey! Anyone up there?!"

"Takao, you know there's no one up there. Probably just the wind." A lighter voiced followed. Movement reached Rei's ears and he cringed.

"Wind? I know what wind can do! That ain't no wind!" The first voice, Takao, replied. Fear and curiosity ran through Rei's blood. He wanted to see what these people were like yet he wanted to keep a safe distance apart from them. Holding his breath he slowly crawled towards the edge, gripping the rocks between his hands. Peaking over the edge he was met with the sight of two figures, who were staring back at him. All three had their mouths open, and neither of them moving.

A minute passed and Rei was getting anxious as he looked down. One of the figures had dark midnight hair that was poorly restrained by a red bandana. He had tanned skin and was dressed in clothes that consisted of dark shorts, a charcoal shirt, covered by a weathered vest that looked heavy and a counter to the elements.

The other person was smaller and had a head of golden yellow and a face of freckles. Bondi blue eyes stared up curiously at Rei. Pale skin contrasted against the dark clothes similar to the other with the addition of dark bands around each wrist. Another minute passed before a smile etched itself across the darker skinned one's face.

"H-hey! You!" Rei cringed trying to crawl back.

No, no! Come back! We're not going to hurt you! Please!" Rei rolled his eyes. Stories from childhood always had the antagonist tricking the hero that way. Rei stopped, but didn't advance.

"Maybe he doesn't understand you Takao." Silence.

"Oh…Hey! Do you understand me?"

"Don't ask him that." Sigh. "Takao you're probably scaring him."

"I'm sorry guy-up-there!" There were a few moments of silence before Takao scowled. "Urgh. Max I don't think he's coming down." Takao said putting his hands on his hips. Max looked sympathetic at the loss of his friend's attempts, casting a look up towards Rei.

"Well we can't make him come down. Let's just leave it. We're going to be late. You don't want the ship to leave without us."

'_Ship?_' Rei thought as he looked back down.

"Heh. Like the ship could leave without me."

"They almost did last time. Come on." Max pointed out, pushing Takao's shoulder. Giving Rei one last glance Takao turned making his way back down towards the town.

Rei grew nervous as they began to leave. This may be his chance. Tapping the group in anxiety he pushed himself to his knees.

"W-wait! Wait a minute!" Rei called out. Takao and Max stopped and turned around yielding to the neko-jin's call. Rei came closer to the edge, looking down as the windward draft blew in his face causing him to squint. Looking along the edge he noticed a few outings that look like they could support him. Edging a leg over, and the other one following he dropped to the closest one before doing the same till he had reached the ground landing in a crouch. Taking a deep breath he slowly raised himself till he was standing in front of the two.

"Shit! Max did you see that?! He was down in like thirty seconds. That cliff is like eighty feet high. That was awesome!" Takao said running towards Rei who stepped back until his back was pressed against the rocky cliff. Max sighed and grabbed Takao before he could advance any further.

"My friend here gets excited easily." Max said with a friendly smile. Rei nodded stiffly in agreement. "My name is Max. Mizuhara Max. This is Kinomiya Takao. We're sorry to scare you like that." He said pointing to each. Rei nodded. Clearing his throat he responded with his back still to the cliffs.

"I'm Kon Rei." He said. "Uh…sorry about the rocks." He added with an after thought. Takao smiled.

"It's alright. They just scraped me." An awkward silence passed by them Rei unsure with how to proceed.

"So…are you from around here? The folks here don't normally go up to the cliffs. From what we hear there's some awful things going on up there. They're a bit superstitious you could say."

"Who says this?"

"The people of the village. The one behind us. It's called Seaside Port; really good trading place for those of the seas and whatnot." Max explained. Rei gave a confused look.

"What kind of people are you?" The neko-jin asked innocently. Takao and Max shared a grin.

"Kaizoku." Takao said with a hint of pride. Rei shook his head with a guilty smile. Takao's grin faltered a bit. "Pirates?" Blank stare. "Raiders?"

"Oh…ohhh." Rei said as the meaning started to sink in. His eyes narrowed a bit. These were dangerous people. "That's not a thing to be proud of." Rei said dully. Max and Takao laughed.

"We're not as bad as you think. You didn't even recognize the word. You probably have a different view. Where are you from anyways? Definitely somewhere sheltered I'm guessing." Takao said. Rei considered being insulting, but his situation made itself know when his home was mentioned. Scratching his head he pointed up.

"From that country up on the cliff. Achisa. Ever heard of it?" Rei said walking away from the cliff a bit as he peered up.

"Achisa? No. We don't get much news from there. We heard savages live up there who don't interact with anyone outside."

"I'm not a savage! My land is very sophisticated." Rei replied offended. Takao raised his hands in defense.

"Woah. We weren't making a statement. Only what we heard. And you don't look like a savage. You look different, in a good way. I'm just saying that's all." Takao said. Tension was beginning to increase. Max who was silent decided to step in.

"Moving past all of that, what are you doing here Rei? You must be far from your home." Max asked the question Rei was weary to answer. He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck massaging the tense muscles.

"I—I need…" Rei hesitated. Takao and Max waited. Sighing frustrated he gave in. "I need passage across the sea. I need to get to Renormi." Rei said a relief that he had finally gotten it out.

Takao and Max shared a look. One that made Rei wary.

"Renormi? Why would you want to go there? Well I can understand the prospect of it. The trades, the food.…the entertainment. I mean I just don't see why someone like you would want to go. It's not exactly a haven or safe for that matter." Takao informed Rei.

"I know…I realize it's not safe, but I have to find someone in Renormi. The god of my land said so. You do believe in gods right?" Rei asked hesitantly.

"Who doesn't? You'd be surprised how often you meet them. We have no god that looks after us, but if a god asked you to do something than it must be important right?" Max answered watching as Rei nodded silently.

"So you need to get to Renormi? Hm…" Max thought glancing over at Takao nodding his head in Rei's direction quickly. The other one caught the look Max was giving him and glanced over at Rei again as though they were confirming something silently. Rei was unsure what was happening, but he stayed silent observing their gestures.

"He's not going to be happy Max." Takao sighed. Max in return gave his friend a puppy-eye look which caused Takao into a groaning fit.

"I know he won't like it, but he'll be even madder if we don't head back now. I'm sure there's something we can do to get Rei onboard with us." Max negotiated. Shaking his head radically, Takao turned around to face Rei who was looking at them with curiousity.

"Who are you talking about?"

Takao smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"The captain of course."

* * *

Walking behind Takao and Max, Rei surveyed the area with a critical eye. He was more than a little unnerved at the less than proper manners that the people of this town seemed to uphold. People were drinking freely in the streets and many were intoxicated, falling and making vulgar gestures at others. 

"It's not so bad once you get used to it." Takao said cheerfully as if he was actually proud of such a scene.

"Used to? How old are you?" Rei asked bluntly.

"I'm eighteen. Max is seventeen. We've lived in these conditions for most of our lives so we're used to it. You don't look much older than us."

"I'm nineteen. Did you two grow up together?"

"Nah. I met Max when I was fourteen, but that's too long of a story. Short version, we both ended up on the same pirate ship. The captain is only a few years old then us. He thinks a young crew will work better." Takao explained as he picked up an apple that was resting in a cart. Rei looked back before looking at midnight haired man.

"You didn't pay for that." Rei said his sense of justice kicking him.

"There were a lot of them. One won't matter."

"One is the difference between a child who goes hungry and one who lives to see the morning. Have you no morals?" Rei asked standing tall. Takao threw Rei a look.

"Geez. Relax. It'll be fine. There's no one starving here." Max sighed at his friend before shooting Rei an apologetic look.

"Anyways, there's our ship." Takao said taking a large bite out of the apple. Rei retained his glare before looking over towards where the other was pointing. His golden eyes widened in awe.

At the end of the pier was a large ship with red sails. The hull was a dark stain, and looked like it was a solid fighter. It was impressive. Rei had never seen any ship this large before. It dwarfed him.

"Wow." Rei let out as he stared at it in a trance.

"Gorgeous isn't she? Haha. She gets more looks from good-looking people than you do Takao." An accented voice entered the area as a figure walked past Takao giving him a good nudge causing the man to stagger into Max. Straightening themselves up, Rei noticed that they didn't retaliate. Peering over Takao's and Max's head Rei watched the figure stop at the edge of the pier.

He could only see the back of the person, but from what he could see, this man was fairly tall. He has similar clothes to Takao except he had black pants that tucked away into hard, black gripped boots. His arms were lean and tight with muscle, with a navy shirt rolled up to the elbows and a leather belt around his waist. Most striking was the gravity defying vermillion hair that supported a blue bandana that only covered a portion of his head. He had stopped to curse a few insults and directions at a small group of people before turning around to face the trio with a grin.

Slate coloured eyes peered past the figures of Takao and Max, staring straight at Rei who froze under the stare. Rei cringed inwardly as the calculating eyes studied him. They were eyes that were clever, but also arrogant.

"You two are late again. You let the rest of the crew load supplies while you two go scampering around town. You do have to pull your own damn weight around here. I might be better off without you two." The man said as he berated his two crew members.

"Awww…but captain you need me to help sail and Maxie to cook and take care of everyone." Takao said casually. The captain scoffed and a telling smirk made its way upon his face.

"For the right price I can afford another navigator and cook. Don't forget that." He said as his voice lowered and with a hint of seriousness to his response. Takao's smile faltered slightly as the words rang through his mind.

"Listen…Johnny; you don't need to go doing that now. We'll remember to be on time next time. Okay? But we actually were busy with something. You see our friend, Rei, he needs to go to Renormi." Takao explained pulling Rei to stand in front of him under the scrutinizing eyes of Johnny who raised an eyebrow at the midnight haired one's explanation.

"And what? You expect me to take him there? Now when did you become the captain of this ship? Huh? You really need to learn your damn boundaries." Johnny snapped at him, his short-temper taking over as he stomped over to the trio standing in front of Rei, a good few inches taller then Rei's 5'8 build.

"Look I thought since we're headed in that direction anyways he cou—"

"We're not going there anymore. I cancelled that business deal. I didn't manage to get a hold of anything for the treasury." Johnny said abruptly obviously not happy with the situation.

"Well...um…captain. I think Rei could help out with that." Max's quiet voice cut. Glancing over at the blond, Johnny nodded at him to continue while Rei looked confused. Giving Rei an apologetic look the blond stepped up to the dark-haired neko-jin who stepped back as Max reached towards the top of his shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Rei stuttered and Max's fingers dove under the collar of his shirt before quickly pulling something out which jerked Rei's neck.

"I noticed it when we were talking to him back at the cliff. Rei said he was from Achisa too. It's like the ones that the trader was talking about. And you said so yourself that this area was know for such jewels." Max explained as he held a golden plated necklace with coin sized emeralds centered in it. Johnny's eyes lit up and he took the necklace from Max's grip further pulling Rei's neck towards the holder.

Rei was not happy with this. He had been tricked by two idiots who wanted a stupid necklace. He narrowed his eyes at them as they all inspected the necklace. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Where did you get this?" Johnny asked as he inspected the necklace with a keen eye. Growling slightly Rei tried to pull away to give himself distance from the people.

"My father gave it to me."

"And do you have other types of items similar to this on you now?"

"No."

"I'll take that as a yes." Johnny said giving a fierce tug as the chain snapped at its clasp releasing itself from Rei's neck. The neko-jin rubbed his neck at the pain that spread across as he glared at the pirate captain. Takao and Max had backed away slightly putting distance between their captain and the stranger. Giving a final look Johnny pocketed the necklace, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll make you a deal then. You give me the rest of these, and I'll give you passage to Renormi since you've reinstated a business contract for me." Johnny said. Rei's brow furrowed in thought.

"That's it? You'll take me there if I give you sentimental items?"

"You can call them whatever you like. I just want them. So are you going to give them to me willingly?" Johnny asked raising his chin as his looked down at Rei. Rei was silent for a moment before he sighed reaching into his shirt and fumbling with something on his arm. There go the trinkets he had tried to take from the castle earlier in the morning.

He undid the clasp of the band as he loosened from his arm. Pulling it up and out of his shirt he placed it in Johnny's waiting hand before reaching back in to pull the small pouch he has used to store the strawberries in earlier. At the bottom were a few brooches that he had thrown in. Stuffing the pouch back down his shirt he continued his search, lifting a leg to pull up an ornament dagger and hand it over. Lastly he loosened the sash around his waist and caught the five rings that fell out of it. Grasping those he placed them in Johnny's hand before tightening and straightening out his clothes. He straightened his posture in one that showed that he was not happy with the situation.

Looking down at the items with a more than pleasant looked Johnny glanced down at Rei.

"Is that everything?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Well that solves most of my problems now. We'll take you to Renormi." Johnny said. Throwing a look towards the other he called out to someone. "Oi. Michael!"

A body leaned over the railing of the ship. "Yeah?"

"I've changed my mind. We're going to Renormi. Our new cabin boy has just given us a generous gift." Johnny told him turning his head back to grin at Rei. The neko-jin glared at Johnny as Takao and Max came up behind him and gently pushed him along to the plank that led the way onto the _Salamarion. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

Nice to see people are actually reading this. I'm having fun writing it that I only hope people enjoy it.

So this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, but I felt it would go overboard if I didn't stop it here. So enjoy the fic!!

* * *

_Looking down at the items with a more than pleasant looked Johnny glanced down at Rei._

"_Is that everything?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Good. Well that solves most of my problems now. We'll take you to Renormi." Johnny said. Throwing a look towards the other he called out to someone. "Oi. Michael!"_

_A body leaned over the railing of the ship. "Yeah?"_

"_I've changed my mind. We're going to Renormi. Our new cabin boy has just given us a generous gift." Johnny told him turning his head back to grin at Rei. The neko-jin glared at Johnny as Takao and Max came up behind him and gently pushed him along to the plank that led the way onto the '__Salamarion'._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"We're sorry Rei."

"Yeah we really-"

"Will you two just be quiet? You can't go back on what you did, especially when you fully knew what you were doing." Rei said jadedly in a quiet voice as he sat on the deck of the prow, head leaning against the railing poles. The ship was nothing but a voyage of changes. It wasn't so much Takao and Max that were the problem; they were mostly the problem, but truth to be told it was the rise and drop of the _Salamarion_that was really was getting to the neko-jin.

Max and Takao shared a silent look between each other, Max sighing at the situation. The two pirates were sitting near Rei, watching colours skim across the tanned face when they went up or down.

"Oi Rei? You're not seasick are you?" Takao asked not moving from his spot.

"If seasick means that I feel as though my stomach wants to do flips and break away from my body than yes, I'm seasick." He replied, groaning as a wave of nausea came over him causing his abdomen to tighten and his body to alter between feeling heavy and light.

"Well I guess it's best if you're out here. I don't think the captain would have appreciated you making a mess in the cabins." The blond explained giving a sympathetic smile which Rei stared at with a judgmental look. Takao laughed and gave Rei's arm a friendly tap.

"Well you'll get used to it soon enough. The ship sails pretty well once you get past the first stroke of horizon lines. Unless of course you hit a storm. Then the ship can go in so many directions you have no idea where you'll end up. It gets windy and the ship rocks." Takao explained running off on his thought as Rei seemed to turn greener with every word the navy-haired one said. Max gave a hesitant smile, slowly nudging his mate.

"Um...Takao I think that's enough."

"What's wrong? I'm just preparing him for anything. Like that time with the cyclone? We went all over, and water was getting everywhere. Remember Max, it was so bad I threw up my dinner all over –" he stopped as Rei pushed his head through the railings and let his stomach empty itself into the turning sea. Tears leaked out of clenched eyes and followed down his redden cheeks. Neither Max nor Takao moved forward to help, letting the stranger take care of it on his own.

"I told you that was enough." Max said as he nudged an elbow into the other's chest. He looked over at Rei who was panting heavily taking in deep breaths. The neko-jin ran the upper arm part of his sleeve across his mouth, resting his head back against the railing. His stomach ached with emptiness while the tightening of his chest echoed his pounding heart.

"Well at least you'll feel better now." Takao said with a smile as Rei glared at him through half-hooded eyes. His stomach echoed his mood, grumbling a bit. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to get hungry despite having removed his stomach's contents. Seeing that Max was out here Rei has gotten the feeling that the blond did not plan to cook dinner, probably having eaten back at port. He knew he should ask, but he was afraid that he would have to pay for whatever he ate. No one seemed to be in much of a hurry here. They were all surprisingly laidback.

The crew was composed of five people plus the captain. The captain, Johnny, was someone that Rei did not want to bother himself with. The man was manipulative and a bastard despite first impressions on Rei. He could see that there was a sense of respect for him from the others, but he wasn't sure if it extended past that. Pushing that thought away his thoughts came to the others. Max and Takao despite their attitudes seemed to be held with a certain amount of trust. Trust that Max wouldn't poison their food or decide to kill them secretly when they were hurt and Takao who Rei still had trouble believing was the ship's navigator. The navy-haired man claimed he had a gift for understanding the winds, which he dubbed Seiryuu and could help sail any ship through any kind of weather. Rei gave him a look which Takao took only to reassure Rei that he knew what he was doing.

Then there were other crew members which Rei still didn't know what to think of. The man, Michael, who Johnny had called to take care of Rei earlier, obviously held his captain in high regard. Michael had boasted how he was the first mate and oversaw the care of the crew when the captain was unable. He gave little thought of Rei, or little thought in the respect sense. His eyes were wandering ones and Rei had answered that with a glare. The first mate only laughed it off pushing Rei out of the way with a warning not to interfere with the rest of the crew.

There were two other crewmates on the ship. A large brass-haired man named Sergei and a short man with a big nose named Ivan. These two were quiet and followed the captain's orders. Every now and then they would cross the deck to do something, but they barely paid Rei any attention. Like just now. They had been near Rei when he has thrown up, but not a glance in his direction. Sniffing from congestion Rei looked over at Max and Takao.

"What are those guys position here?" Rei asked curiously tipping his chin in Sergei and Ivan's direction. Max looked over before responding.

"Well Sergei he's got a variety of jobs most which require muscle, but he takes care of the ship. He's a pretty good carpenter so the _Salamarion_ is always in prime condition. Ivan, he's the gunner. He knows how to operate anything that requires explosives. Those two joined together, so they work really well together. They're not big on conversations, but they are an asset to this ship. They've gotten us out of so many problems it's almost a miracle that we're here."

"So they are the ones you trust the most?" Rei asked confused by this hierarchy aboard.

"No. Johnny is captain and captain comes first, but well— he can't handle everything. He's no god. This ship works due to everyone's specific jobs." Max explained to Rei.

"So a captain is like a king who has others to deal with different areas to hold a kingdom together?" Rei asked for confirmation in his own terms. Takao smiled.

"That's exactly what it is. Johnny isn't as bad as he seems. Well…he's a bastard I'll give you that, but he does have reasons for his actions. There is a sense of loyalty and honour he holds to himself. He's a pretty strong figure in this sea, with rumours that he came from a noble family." Takao explained as Rei's interest perked at the last comment. He sat up a bit; the seasickness pushed away by distraction, as well as Rei's distrust of them was pushed away temporarily.

"Noble family? From where?" Rei asked. Takao grinned and rubbed a finger under his nose.

"Well I couldn't tell you where exactly –"

"Because it doesn't concern you nor is it Takao's place to blabber like an idiot." Johnny's voice joined in causing the three to jump slightly. The red-haired captain stepped down the stairs walking over to the trio. His hands were in his pockets, but he carried himself with a sense of dignity still.

"Oh come on. I was just entertaining him." Takao whined. Johnny scoffed looking over at Rei who stared up at him carefully, golden eyes shining. Slate eyes stayed on Rei for a few long seconds before they moved out to the illuminated waters. The moon was bright and touching as usual, its reflection dancing in the waters.

"I think it's time that the cabin boy turned in for the night. We don't need you sleeping when I need you to pitch in and help around here."

"Okay we'll get him a spot set up."

"No. He'll stay with me. I don't need you guys to fall asleep and let him slip away or kill you." Johnny replied smirking as he watched Rei's jaw drop slightly as eyes widen. Takao looked a little concern.

"Are you sure captain? If you don't trust him with us would you really want to put yourself in danger?" Johnny shook his head.

"I'd rather he be a threat in my cabin than be given the chance to escape." Rei glared offended.

"I'm not going to do anything. I need to get to Renormi. Why would I bother to do anything?" Rei asked standing up to face Johnny, a hand gripping the railing.

"You've already lied to me once. I don't think you're in any position to be proving yourself innocent." Johnny said calmly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Rei didn't respond knowing that the red haired captain was right. He shivered as a sea breeze swept the deck and the sounds of the waves as they gently smacked the side of the boat. Johnny accepted his silence as resignation and nodded his head before turning around and walking back up the stairs.

"Aw, that sucks. I wanted to ask you about your home before you went to sleep." Takao whined from his spot on the ground. "Argh…oh well. I guess there's tomorrow. It'll take at least week to cross the sea."

"A week!?" Rei said horrified at the thought.

"Yeah. The Kragaeas Sea is pretty big. Just hope we don't run into any trouble, not that we can't handle it."

"I thought that—it would…urgh!" Rei groaned fisting his hands in his hair. He had seriously not considered the amount of time it would take to cross the sea. Back home it would have taken a day to drift between cities with the currents of the rivers.

"Don't worry Rei. Time will past quickly here. We'll be in Renormi before you know it. Anyways you better follow Johnny. He's not patient." Max said trying to lighten Rei's spirits and make things a bit easier on him. Rei stared at him with a lost expression before he sighed gloomily. A slight nod answered them before the neko-jin walked away in a daze.

"Night Rei. Don't worry too much!"

"Yeah! Night! Just think of breakfast tomorrow!" Rei heard them call out and he took the stairs leading to the upper deck like a man's walk to the noose. Reaching the upper deck he saw Johnny standing by what he could only assume was the door to his cabin. Lowering his head Rei grudgingly walked through the door and into the room.

He was surprised by the change of setting and polished floors with gold and crimson rugs were placed. A mahogany desk sat in front of a large window with burgundy curtains hanging half open. There were lit lanterns on the desk and around the room as well. A small bed sat off to the corner with a few blankets and pillows. There were a number of bookcases and maps littering the walls. In all it was simple and neat in Rei's opinion. It held its function properly as Johnny's privacy and working area.

He jumped slightly as the door closed heavily behind him and the lock sounded. Turning around he watched Johnny turn around give him a pass-byer's glance before moving over to his desk. He proceeded to remove his jacket slinging it over the chair that sat behind the desk, moving a hand up to scratch his head.

The neko-jin stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, unsure of what he was supposed to do with himself. His hands stayed close to his chest instinctively guarding himself. Johnny moved a few papers around on his desk, glancing at them as though they were new information. Glancing up he looked at Rei with an unknown expression.

"You're just going to stand there? I have no need for decoration." Johnny teased with a smirk. Rei huffed and glared. The redhead let out a laugh before he pulled the chair out and sank into it, reaching back and pulling the curtains closed. Sitting back in his chair he brought his feet to rest on the corner of his desk. "Do you have any idea of what your duties onboard the ship are?"

"No." Rei answered not liking the grin that stretched across Johnny's face.

"Really? Well that could be a problem to you. A cabin boy is basically a servant. You do what the captain asks without argument. You see to any errands he may have and do not question his judgment." Johnny explained taking pleasure in the looks that passed by Rei's face. Tilting his head back to rest on the back of the chair he continued. "Although there are other uses for them. In most cases you a free ticket to all the pirates on the ship who have use for you, but always the captain's first."

Rei looked at him with his mouth open, horror filling his mind about what Johnny was saying. What had he done? What had Olivier set him up for? Was this some cruel way to get rid of him?

"You can't be serious? That…that is…unreasonable. How can you think of anyone so lowly?" Rei stuttered out in bewilderment. His body shook with fear and anger.

"Don't you have a king where you're from?"

"Eh—"

"Doesn't he have servants?"

"Well-yes, he did but…"

"But?" Johnny asked mockingly. Rei's expression changed, tension and anger filling him.

"But our king was not like that. He knew the value of everyone. He was just and gave freedom to all his people. No one was a servant against their own will. Not like this perversion of a hierarchy you pirates have instilled upon your ships." Rei said defending his city. He realized a moment later that he might have overstepped his boundaries as humour left Johnny's expression.

The pirate lowered his feet and slowly stood up. He took his time in walking around to stand a foot in front of Rei, his height adding to his presence. Rei grabbed his own wrist in nervousness, but did not move from his spot.

"Is that the way a king is supposed to rule? Letting people run free until they turn their backs on him and abandon him?" Johnny said in a low voice anger hidden in those words as he stared the younger one down. A minute passed as they stood in silence. Rei waited for the moment where Johnny would lash out at him. Tension broke as Johnny sighed in irritation. "Fortunately for you I don't follow the views of others." He said walking back to his desk. Rei blinked trying to understand what has happened.

"You mean you---"

"You gave me what I wanted and I told you I would take you to Renormi. Unless you want me to put you to use?" Johnny asked raising an eyebrow. Rei shook his head quickly. "Good. You can sleep in my bed tonight." He said taking his spot back in his chair.

"I thought you said—" Rei questioned.

"I said I'd rather have you be a threat in my cabin. It doesn't mean I'm going to sleep while you're in here." Johnny replied. Rei decided to keep his mouth shut from arguing on for the night. He had already determined that luck had stuck a horseshoe up his ass.

Playing with the tie in his hair nervously, he resigned and followed Johnny's instruction. He walked cautiously to the bed hesitantly sitting down on it. It was soft and welcoming to his tired muscles. It had been a while since he had slept in a bed like this. Sighing he brushed his bangs behind his ears.

"What's wrong now? Afraid the bed will molest you?" Johnny asked with rolling eyes. "Just go to sleep. You have my word that I won't touch you." He further explained, irritation accented in his voice.

"Is it true that it'll take at least a week to reach Renormi?" Rei asked quietly watching as Johnny shuffled through papers making faces at some of them.

"Did Takao tell you that?"

"Yes."

"And you don't believe my navigator? Your trust issues are going to be your downfall." Johnny answered. "But yes at least a week."

"And what you took from me? What's so important about it?" Rei asked curiosity not settling down. Johnny growled in annoyance looking over at Rei.

"Do you ever shut up?" Shaking his head Johnny continued. "I have a wager with someone in Renormi and you helped me get it. You people of Achisa are useful. You produce fine craftsmanship and treasure fit for an emperor. Plus your looks gave you away." Johnny replied.

"How do you know?" Rei asked startled. He had managed to calm down only to be riled up again.

"Doesn't take a genius to read a book or a map. Or to talk to a god even." Johnny grinned emphasizing the last part knowing this information about Rei would make the neko-jin more uneasy. It had the desired effect and a look of confusion crossed the tan face.

"You know about Sasin then….Olivier too." Rei stated with wide eyes. His eyes furrowed as he tried to connect everything. "How?" Johnny sat back in his chair looking Rei in the eyes enjoying every moment of this warped sense of pleasure.

"Gods love to boast about their lands. What kind of god would withhold information from their lover?"

* * *

Oh no. I'm evil. I added a cliffhanger. It was needed though. It would of gotten out of hand if I kept going.

Anyways next chapter will be out on my due date...which I think is April 4th if I've done the calculations right since I still managed to post on my day! No sickness or essay can stop me!! LoL.

**Please review!! (please, I like Story Alert too, but reviews keep the story going ; )**

DevlinnReiko


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters**

So I managed to update on time. Take that school!! Hehe! So I was trying to keep a short chapter but once again I fail. Good news is, someone expected is in this chapter at the end ;)

Hope you all enjoy this. I'm happy with the feedback I'm getting so far. Thanks!!

* * *

"_Do you ever shut up?" Shaking his head Johnny continued. "I have a wager with someone in Renormi and you helped me get it. You people of Achisa are useful. You produce fine craftsmanship and treasure fit for an emperor. Plus your looks gave you away." Johnny replied._

"_How do you know?" Rei asked startled. He had managed to calm down only to be riled up again._

"_Doesn't take a genius to read a book or a map. Or to talk to a god even." Johnny grinned emphasizing the last part knowing this information about Rei would make the neko-jin more uneasy. It had the desired effect and a look of confusion crossed the tan face._

"_You know about Sasin then….Olivier too." Rei stated with wide eyes. His eyes furrowed as he tried to connect everything. "How?" Johnny sat back in his chair looking Rei in the eyes enjoying every moment of this warped sense of pleasure._

"_Gods love to boast about their lands. What kind of god would withhold information from their lover?"_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"What? Lover?" Rei asked eyes wide while his arm fell limp at his side from the tail of hair he had nervously been fidgeting with. Johnny's eyes took in the surprise that Rei was advertently displaying.

"What now? Are you offended? Worried about your land?" Johnny questioned badgering Rei. He slouched in his chair even more, feeling no need to grace the neko-jin with host-guest manners and modesty. Rei on the other hand raised his hands holding them slightly in front of his chest palms facing the captain.

"No…it's just I didn't expect Olivier to have…eer…association with others such as yourself. Not to be disrespectful in any way. It's just you're…"

"What a human?" Johnny asked accusingly as he sent a semi-glare towards Rei.

"Er-I was going to say raid—pirate, but there is that aspect. Although from what I've read from some of the stories it is not something that is uncommon." Rei responded shifting his eyes to the curtained window behind Johnny unable to meet the pirate's gaze.

"You're definitely naïve for what I imagined the people of Sasin to be like. Olivier holds your city in high regards, but so far you are not doing Sasin or Olivier justice." Johnny stated looking over Rei with a calculating gaze.

"I'm still unclear with what Olivier could possibly find appealing or interesting about you. So far you're the one not doing him justice." Rei said looking over to the other man, as he straightened his posture, hands resting on his knees, as his voice changed from questioning to a fluid and calm tone. Johnny raised an eyebrow as a smirk twitched at the corner of his lips. Rei's gaze deepened as his eyebrows furrowed, uncertain to what the pirate was thinking. Against his luck, Johnny only continued to throw curves at Rei disrupting the neko-jin's bouts of confidence.

"You'd be surprised what can happen when you have nothing but prayer and your mind is slipping. Olivier is a god who works not only for others, but for his own favour. Of course he is as loving and generous and he portrays himself to be. Always willing to help those who need it, but he is very perceptive of moments that can be an advantage to him." Johnny explained hinting at another meaning behind these words.

"Are you saying that Olivier sent me for another reason? He knows something and wants me gone from Sasin?" Rei said standing up and walking over to stand in front of Johnny's desk looking down at the captain. The redhead's gaze followed him and he pushed himself to sit up as Rei came to stand in front of him almost challengingly.

"I wouldn't know."

"I think you do. You knew I was from Sasin, and you're Olivier's lover. You seem to be more informative then I first thought." Rei pointed out.

"Do you know why you were chosen."

"No."

"You're a bad liar." Rei opened his mouth to argue at Johnny's habit of taking everything a negative way when the captain stood up. "But that's not the point. I could tell from Olivier's mood that he is frustrated with what is happening. Every time I see him he seems to be more and more withdrawn. I know how important Achisa is to him and he told me that someone would be sent. I couldn't guarantee I would be here, but I told him I would keep an eye out for anyone…exotic to say the least. And fate it seems, wanted me to help as well." Johnny told Rei solemnly moving his hands to pull a map from the edge of the desk to sit in front of him.

"Olivier must trust you a great deal if you're this willing to help him." Rei said quietly, the glare disappearing as his eyes became calm and clear.

"Do you want me to talk about what it's like to have a god trust you that he'll lay on his back for you?"

"No!"

"Then go to sleep. You'll need the rest to get through the week." Johnny said finishing the conversation leaving Rei with redden cheeks from the remark. The neko-jin nodded once before making his way over to the bed. Pulling the covers down he sat down on the bed taking the time to remove his boots and unwrap the sash that was around his waist. Stuffing it into a boot he moved them over to the side before cautiously slipping into the bed.

Pulling the covers over him, his mind reeled over the eventful day. In one day he had been given a task and whisked away from his home and onto a pirate ship with a captain who knew more then what was good for his own self. Then there was Takao and Max who Rei was still finding a hard time to dislike. Closing his eyes he let his mind drift as the quiet sounds of Johnny and lull of the waves were the only noises in his mind.

* * *

The next day Rei had woken up to Johnny shaking him awake. Light had started to seep into the now open window and for Rei he would not lie when he thought that the scene was probably the best thing that had happen to him in the past years. He believed now that one sunrise on the open sea was worth the millions he'd see in his life.

From morning he has been directed to the rest of the crew and left with Max and Takao during breakfast. It was a quiet event, most of the crew dazed eye as the tendrils of sleep still pulled at them. After breakfast he had been taken on deck happy that the seasickness was hardly a bother anymore. From there Takao had taken him on a small tour around the ship showing off certain parts, and his knowledge of the ship. Johnny had quickly given Takao a job, sending the man up to the crow's nest for look-out, something that he seemed to avoid. Johnny had looked at Rei before deciding to send him up with Takao along the lines of 'the idiot needs more than one pair of eyes'.

Rei admitted that he enjoyed the sea breeze and view that he received from his spot. He was secretly glad when he got to retain this position the following day as well. The sun was shining down on the waters and the wind played with Rei's bangs. Leaning on his arms supported by the small circular railing, he let his legs dangle over the edge of nest.

"So…is Renormi straight ahead?" Rei asked later in the day as he stared out to the horizon. Takao looked over from his spot to where the ebony-haired one was looking. Smirking he moved over to sit next to Rei.

"No. Sailing isn't a straight line. We have to follow the best course according to Seiryuu. Renormi is actually that way." Takao said pointing an arm out to Rei's left as the other's head turned to follow the direction of Takao's hand.

"We also need to avoid areas that could cause trouble."

"Other pirates?"

"Yeah, but not just them. There are so many problems on the sea. There are slavers, mercenaries, bounty hunters; the navy especially is a problem at times. They're the law enforcement you could say, although I don't know how much different they could be from the others. A uniform isn't a lot to disguise what they're really like." Takao said explaining to Rei the concepts. "Oh yeah, there's also the sea monsters that occupy areas of the sea."

"Sea monsters?"

"Yeah, huge ones too. Most are bigger than this ship." Takao said with a grin spreading his arms out wide for emphasis.

"Are they dangerous?"

"Depends. Most of the time you can sail by without a problem. Few instances we've had some following us just being curious." The navigator explained with a smile on his face as he scratched his head.

"We have nothing like that in Sasin. There are animals that live in the forest around us. They sometimes wander into the city, but no one fears them…but that was a few years ago. Now…the animals don't really come anymore. There's not much except starving and diseased humans and neko-jins." Rei said quietly mind drifting to memories. Takao looked at him for a few moments before sighing and leaning back on his arms.

"I'm sure whatever you have to do will help your city. I've met Olivier and he's told me about it. Seems like a really nice place."

"Hm." Rei agreed. Takao let the silence sit for a few more moments before a smile broke out onto his face.

"So Renormi huh? Well we'll arrive in their main port. It's enormous. Ships are always coming and going and the streets are just littered with people; citizens, traders, merchants, navy, pirates, and slavers. It's a really nice place in terms of trading. If there is anything you ever need Renormi is where you can find it."

"Must be a well respected place for it to have such a revered view from you." Rei said with a smile. Takao's smile faltered.

"Well…it's definitely something. I don't know if I would ever want to live there. Its morals are blurry. There are many underground networks spread out through the city. There are powerful men and women who have priorities not concerning the well being of people except for their own needs. Slavery is a big export there. Not just that, but greed is a value there. Hence why we're going there now. We were there a month ago and struck up a wager with someone. You can't really go back on them either since they'll track you down and kill you and then sell your dead body to someone or thing that could use it." He explained grimly.

"Is that where Taevilor is?" Rei asked an unreadable look passing over his face.

"Him? No. He's not there. No one really knows, but he's let Renormi stay. Probably because it's corrupt enough as it is. I've never met him or seen him, but he's definitely not a god I ever want to challenge."

"Hm. He's killing my country. Taking everything from us. Olivier said something about him being greedy."

"Hmph. It's more than greed he wants. He wants all the gods at his disposal. He wants everything." Takao said leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"I didn't hear that part." Rei said quietly.

"It's not something many people care for. We only hear of it through connections." Takao said watching Rei's mood darken as he became silent. Turning his eyes to the sea, the navy haired one scanned the view of the sea as a smile appeared on his face.

"Yo! We're making great time. We're actually ahead of schedule." Rei's head perked up and he turned to look at Takao.

"How can you tell?"

"The colour of the sea. It turns this really dark colour at a certain point. Also the winds are dying down a bit."

"I thought you said that it would take a week."

"Heh. Well it usually does, but Johnny decided to take a risky move and we sailed through the past two nights as well. We usually weigh anchor, but he wants to get there quickly."

"Is that why he's been awake these past nights?"

"Yeah. He has a tendency to stay awake days on end. He'll sleep though once we reach Renormi. Lucky you I guess." Leaning over the edge of the railing Takao brought his hand up to his mouth letting out a loud whistle causing all the heads on deck to look up.

"Oi! Captain! We've already reached the 'hole'. We're doing really well." Takao called out below. Johnny tilted his head to the side indicating he heard him. Takao smiled at the recognition.

"Are you sure you're paying attention up there Takao?" Johnny asked not looking up to the crow's nest. A confused look passed over Takao before his head shot up.

"Shit!" Takao yelled hopping over the railing and down the riggings. Rei looked around confused as he tried to figure out what was wrong. Looking up to the horizon he noticed that the skies were lined with dark clouds that hung like a curtain in the sky. Following Takao's movements Rei climbed down and walked over to where Michael, Takao, and Johnny were discussing what to do.

"We're not going to get around that."

"You should have been doing your job." Johnny berated Takao. Raking his hand through his hair he nodded and told them to get ready for the storm. Looking at Rei he sent him a look that showed irritation.

"What's going on?" Rei asked curiously and a little unnerved.

"Luck can only go so far. We managed to hit the Storm Wall outside of Renormi. It's an ongoing area of storms that cause some problems."

"You can sail through it right?"

"Of course. We've done this many times. No ship sails to or from Renormi without getting caught in it. The problem is Kujira." Johnny sighed and he moved back to the wheel. Rei was once again confused.

"Kujira? What's that?"

"A big problem with a territorial complex." Johnny said looking over the deck and out to the sea judging distance and the weather up ahead. He glanced over at Rei who was still confused. "You'll see soon. No use explaining." Johnny finished.

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Nothing for now. I don't need someone who doesn't know what they're doing to be a danger to the crew. When it gets bad you'll go to my cabin. For now, just enjoy the calm." He said with a growing grin, one Rei was edgy about.

It didn't take long for the wind to pick up and the sun to disappear above the dark clouds that merged and created a hypnotic swirl of darkness from above. Rain began to fall from the sky in heavy drops causing Rei to twitch as they landed on his face. The rocking of the ship became stronger. Soon the ship was sailing through a curtain of a down pour.

"Not so bad is it?" Johnny called out to Rei who was still standing next to him. Rei rolled his eyes at the captain who grinned as if the rain had restored his energy.

Thunder and lightning rumbled and flashed through the sky, lighting up the sky in intricate patterns. Never had Rei seen a storm this wild and intense. He understood now why the sails had been raised and the crew put into action. Though Johnny was right. It wasn't TOO bad.

Walking over to the railing he peered over the edge curious as to what the waters looked like in a storm.

"Rei…" Johnny called out as he controlled the wheel that was trying to move on its own. Rei turned his head around the same time a loud, deep noise echoed through air, almost vibrating the ship. Heads poked up at the sound.

"Fuck! You assholes start working!" Johnny yelled out as the crew snapped back to work, more focused on their work.

Swaying with the ship, Rei stumbled back over to Johnny clutching the captain's arm as the ship pitched to the left.

"What was that? It didn't sound like thunder." Rei said and was confirmed when thunder rumbled through the skies. Johnny gritted his teeth as he turned the wheel back. The loud hollow sound echoed again this time followed by a crash of water before the ship vibrated from an impact.

Rei fell to the deck, hitting it hard only to have Johnny's hand grab his arm and haul him back up.

"That was Kujira and that means this is where you go inside. I don't have time to be watching your ass and my crew's at the same time." Johnny yelled pushing the younger man behind him. His words were confirmed as Rei watched a massive form that was a tail, rise from the waters. It stood taller than the highest point of the ship.

Rei looked up gawking at the form. His eyes widened in fear as the tail then descended, crashing down to the water and sending an enormous wall of water crashing into the ship. The _Salamarion_ tipped to the side throwing everyone off their balance. Rei felt the water take his feet out from under him as he slipped to the deck, forehead crashing into the wooden deck. A loud growl was all he heard before darkness darker than the clouds above took over.

* * *

Johnny watched as the neko-jin was taken in by the sea.

_She,__ the sea, had raised her_hand and encased the unconscious, fragile body and welcomed him into _her _cold embrace. Johnny knew that if he let the dark-haired one go now, then all that Olivier held in honour of him would be a loss. Without thinking he quickly charged after Rei and followed him into the raging abyss ignoring the yells from his crew.

It took a moment for his body to adapt to the familiar environment that he built his life around. Opening his eyes he quickly scanned the shades of blue that swamped around him. Johnny ignored the burning of the sea salt in his eyes and concentrated on swimming downward.

A flash of colour out of the corner of his eyes guided him towards the growing darkness below. He gave no thought and swam deeper, his mind void of anything else.

The captain swam on feeling the coldness grow and tighten around his skin. He pushed on, muscles burning, his lungs holding strong. In the split of a second Johnny felt a shift in the water.

Turning around his vision was filled of that of the large mass of Kujira who swam around him like a predator. He covered his head as the tail fin passed overhead. The shift in the water pushed him back a bit.

Looking down he saw the man whose sinking body was gaining more distance by the second. The echoing growl from Kujira was a force itself in these waters. The whale continued to circle around not attacking, but letting Johnny know who was in control.

Shaking his head he dived further, the salt from the water burned at his skin and the pressure of the depth was starting to build. He pushed everything to the back of his mind and focused on the goal below.

The further he went the closer Rei got. Reaching a hand out Johnny's fingers grasped the dirty shirt and he held it tight as the pressure change at the change of direction. Gripping the younger one he brought him under his arm and began the excruciating swim up. He could feel his adrenaline running now. His blood flowed fast. His lungs' capacity was not holding as well as he had thought. That stormy curtain above was what he needed.

A few more times he pushed forward till his fingers emerged from the waters and he felt the harshness of the winds grasp his skin, pulling him out of the water. Head emerging he let out a gasping breath. Panting, Johnny felt the waves submerge his head before they passed and left him coughing.

Pushing his legs to their fullest ability to keep both of them above, Johnny pulled the smaller body out from under the water letting Rei's head rest on his shoulder as the neko-jin gargled and coughed streams of sea water out. The young one panted his eyes barely opening as his body tried to recuperate before his eyes closed.

Johnny tightened his grip on the small frame he was holding. Looking around the sea, he could see the ship a distance away as it was carried by the waves. Clenching his jaw he stroked forward pushing his way till he reached a closer distance. He could make out movement onboard the ship and knew his crew was pulling the strings of endurance of keeping the ship in line as well as look for their captain.

A growl resonated and Johnny turned his head trying to spot Kujira. The whale was still watching and a threat to the ship.

Through gasping breaths Johnny looked at the neko-jin noticing that he was breathing. Haggardly, but he still breathing. It was good enough for now.

"Johnny!"

He turned his head back to the ship watching as Takao called out to him. Sergei was holding a pile of rope while Ivan was lining up a harpooned gun into their direction. He kept Rei and himself surfaced until the sound shot was fired and the harpoon sliced through the water next to him. Reaching out he grabbed a tight grip around the rope watching as Sergei began to pull his captain and guest back through the force of the waves and back towards the ship.

He could feel his mind beginning to lose focus. He felt so tired and drained compared to less then ten minutes ago when he was feeling the thrill of sailing through the storm.

Closing his eye his shoulders sagged forward as he kept a firm grip on Rei and his mind turned off as his body acted through instinct. Kujira's eyes were the last thing he remember seeing.

* * *

Eyes cracked open slowly adjusting to the world. His lips and throat felt dry and his body felt heavy as he slowly came to. Movement could be heard around him as voices came to his ears. Rolling his head to the side he raised his eyes above him as he felt someone lean over him. Cyan blue eyes stared back at him with relief and happiness. Brain adjusting to thought again, the name Max came to mind immediately.

"Max?" He croaked out tiredly. The head bounced up and down.

"Yeah. You gave us quite a scare Rei." Takao said from over Max's shoulder. Looking up he started to take in the room.

"Wh-where am I?" He said as Max gently pushed him back to lie down. Takao grinned.

"Renormi." The word set something off inside Rei. Strength came back as he pushed himself up against Max's protests.

"We're here? Already?"

"Four days later, yeah. You took quite a hit." Max said leaning over to look at the bandage that Rei just realized was covering his forehead. He sat still as Max inspected the wound and readjusted it after.

"Doesn't look too bad. Quite a fall you took. I swear we could hear the impact above Kujira and the storm." The blond said sitting back to the chair at his side.

"Kujira right? I didn't expect that. He was massive." Rei said as Michael had appeared out of nowhere and was holding a small cup of water which Max took and gave to Rei who accepted it greedily.

"That whale becomes more and more of a pain every time. Someone should just kill it." Michael said offhandedly and he stood behind Max and Takao with his hands on his hip.

"You'd need a big gun." Takao said. "A really big gun." He said as an afterthought.

"What is he?" Rei asked handing the cup back to Max and wiping his lip with the sleeve of the shirt that he realized was not his. It was a button up pale blue one with one inch pinstripes. It was a little large on him and was definitely not his.

"A sea monster that follows that storm. It's like he's claimed it as his own. I guess it's a good feeding ground too with all the people who are swept off their ships. Luckily for you Johnny jumped in and got you." Michael explained looking at Rei. Rei raised his head at the mention of Johnny.

"He did? Where is he? Is he alright?"

"Slow down. You'll stress yourself out. Johnny's fine. I told you he'd sleep once we get to Renormi." Takao said pointing to the corner of the room where Rei just noticed was occupied by a similar cot and supported Johnny's sleeping figure.

"He's fine. Just tired. Swimming in a storm like is hard work." Takao said reassuringly. Rubbing the back of his neck Rei looked down to his lap.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to mess up. I should have gone when Johnny suggested I go to the cabin." He said knowing that he put the crew in danger. A laugh got his attention and he raised his head.

"Don't blame yourself. This isn't the first time Kujira's caused us a problem like that and it probably won't be the last. Unless I kill him of course. Just imagine the amount we could get for him." Michael said with a far off look as the fantasy amount played in his mind. Takao smiled at Rei.

"Well you're here now. I guess welcome to Renormi. Now anything we can help you with while you're here?" Takao said straightening up and putting his arms behind his back in a mock-gentleman way. Rei smiled for the first time in days. His golden eyes glistened as he held on to the help he was fortunate to receive.

"Well…I guess."

"What is it? We most likely can help you find anything you need." The navy-haired one said leaning forward a grin on his face. Rei couldn't help but feel he was being a nuisance.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Rei, we're happy to help you." Takao continued. Rei shook his head and looked at them.

"Okay, well I'm looking for someone named Enrique. Do you know him?"

"What the fuck do you want with that asshole?!"

* * *

_Somewhere else in Renormi…_

"Move along." A raspy voice called out as the sounds of chains jiggled as a set of bodies were ordered down a dirty hallway. Men and women with blood, dirt, and grime covering them shuffled along each bound to the one in front of them, hunched over due to the strain of the chains.

Sounds of clinking and clanging echoed through the hallways followed by the torturing screams of victims somewhere near by. The random animalistic roar could be heard in the distance as the animals became irritated and defensive.

The man following behind the line of slaves pushed them forward and into a dimly lit room. Against a bench attached to the wall sat a figure hunch over with elbows on knees and a relaxed posture. He raised his eyes to scan the line of people that were directed into the room watching them quiver against the cold, but also from the crimson eyes that starred through them pulling at the fears of their soul.

The man who was the head of the ordeal marched into the room. He was dressed in rich black clothing with a coat covering him from shoulder to toe. His violet hair was slicked back and pale skin stretched over sharp facial bones. A sinister look crossed his face as he approached the sitting figure. The one on the bench cocked his head up a bit to stare at the man. He raised a refined eyebrow questioning the man.

"I brought you more toys."

"Again?" The figure said coolly, his smooth voice sending chills down the captives.

"These ones were a little tougher if not entertaining. I'm sure you'll have fun with them. If not, you can just kill them. Satisfy that lust of yours."

"You are trying to flatter me again Volkoff? I don't need vermin like you telling me what I need." The other said his crimson eyes trained on the figure standing in front of him.

"Hmph. Do as you please, just remember you're Suzaku before anything else." He said turning on his heel leaving the slaves chained together and locked in the room with the one with the crimson eyes.

* * *

Yay! People are in it now!! So my next update will be two weeks from today so the...18th. More "people" then. Hehe.

Thanks for reading.

DevlinnReiko

**Please Review! I know how tempting the 'Story Alert etc' (even though I know who adds me) but feedback is appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Beyblade characters**

Okay so here is the next update on schedule. I'm getting good at this. LoL. Thanks to those who did review. Your reviews are what give me the motivation to write more. It's also nice to see that some of you are putting pieces together.

I'm sorry that this chapter is significantly short than the others. I've been swamped with a lot of stuff. I'm trying to get through exams, I'm moving out in a week, so I need to pack everything in-between studying, and I had an interview to prepare for this week. It's been busy. My next update will definitely be a lot juicier. I've given you guys a lot in the last chapters, forgive me for this short coming?

* * *

"_Well you're here now. I guess welcome to Renormi. Now anything we can help you with while you're here?" Takao said straightening up and putting his arms behind his back in a mock-gentleman way. Rei smiled for the first time in days. His golden eyes glistened as he held on to the help he was fortunate to receive._

"_Well…I guess."_

"_What is it? We most likely can help you find anything you need." The navy-haired one said leaning forward a grin on his face. Rei couldn't help but feel he was being a nuisance._

"_Are you sure it's okay?"_

"_Rei, we're happy to help you." Takao continued. Rei shook his head and looked at them._

"_Okay, well I'm looking for someone named Enrique. Do you know him?"_

"_What the fuck do you want with that asshole?!"_

* * *

"_Hmph. Do as you please, just remember you're Suzaku before anything else." He said turning on his heel leaving the slaves chained together and locked in the room with the one with the crimson eyes._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Enrique? Why do you want to see him?" Takao said loudly causing Rei to jump slightly and move away from the other. Apparently his luck could only go so far.

"Well…I need his help. I was sent to find him." Rei explained briefly as he looked around at their faces. Max's and Michael's weren't as shocked as Takao's. Rei was beginning to think maybe it was a matter of personal opinion.

"You don't need his help. He'll just trick you and take your money." Takao said with a huff crossing his arms. Rei looked at Max and Michael, the former who sighed while the latter rolled his eyes.

"Ehh…"

"He's not that bad. He is a conniving bastard, but he's no where near as bad as the others in Renormi. You'll soon see how corrupted the people of this place are." Michael explained backing up and walking to lean on the wall across the room. The neko-jin cringed slightly at the thought. His views of the world were shifting too quickly for him. How would he ever be a good…well he would need to learn if he was going to help his home.

"Don't worry too much right now Rei. Most important thing for you right now is to get something to eat and rest. Your body is still recuperating. I'll go get some food for you. You just stay here okay? Michael is going to stay too." Max said patting Rei's leg reassuringly. The blond had a pretty convincing and reassuring smile. Looking between the figures Rei watched as they all nodded.

"O-okay. I'll stay put." Rei said promisingly.

"Great. We'll bring back some grub. Don't worry we know what's dangerous and safe. Max makes sure of that." Takao said as he and Max exited the room, the navy-haired man's voice slowly becoming quieter as they traveled down the hallway. Rei stared at the door, with widened eyes and his mouth slightly open. Shifting his view to Michael, he waited for the first mate to speak.

"What?" Michael asked leering at Rei.

"What were they taking about being dangerous and you staying here?" Rei asked. Michael smirked and pushing himself off the rusty coloured wall before sitting in the seat that Max had previously been occupying. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned back in the chair.

"What do you think? We already said this place is corrupted. That means people here are dangerous. Only the smart ones manage to get through here. It's not a pleasant place on the inside. If no one was here, you could be easily taken advantage of. You could be robbed, kidnapped, raped, killed or even worse, be brought into the slave ring. Hence why I'm here. Johnny may be a fierce and good pirate, but if he were to be captured he'd be brought into the slave ring immediately. Human strength can only go so far. They say there are demons in the back alleys and underground networks." Michael explained with a slightly bitter tone. Rei looked at Johnny who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. It was his first time seeing the captain actually resting. He always seemed to have a cautious aura surrounding him.

"Johnny and Enrique are friends."

"What?" Rei said turning his attention back to Michael who had been looking at his captain as well. He chuckled slightly to himself turning to look at Rei.

"Hard to believe?"

"Well I've never met Enrique. I only heard his name once and of what Takao and you said." Rei explained moving the pillows behind him so he could sit against the wall.

"Don't listen to Takao. He just has a sore loser attitude towards Enrique."

"I heard his name is also Giancarlo." Rei brought up watching shock cross Michael's face before it disappeared.

"Who told you that?"

"Lord Olivier. He said that if and when I met Enrique if he didn't listen to call him that." Rei explained pulling his long hair tail into his lap. Michael looked at him with evaluating eyes.

"Hmph. Giancarlo is his real name. He doesn't use it though except with extremely close friends. Actually I think Olivier and Johnny are the only ones I know that know it. It's more of a safety measure than anything."

"So how do Johnny and Enrique know each other?" Rei asked curiously wanting to go back to that little detail.

"Enrique used to be a slave. I don't know how he came to be a slave; you wouldn't think it if you ever met him today. It's just a way life works in this place. There are more slaves than citizens. If you're a slave and manage to somehow survive the agonizing ordeals that you have to live with than there is a way for you to work your way out of it. Money is a big factor. Lots of money."

"You said Enrique is a bastard? How can that be?"

"You think that a slave would be a compassionate, understanding, and humble person? You're going to have to get rid of those romantic ideas soon. That's one thing that gets many people killed here. No. Enrique is a force is this city. He's part of the slave trading, and is a man of connections due to his time as a slave."

"Then how did he become what he is?" Rei asked. As horrible as it was he couldn't help but think this was a story, like the ones he was told as a child. Michael cast a glance to captain. Rei caught the shift in his glance. His eyes widened as he turned back to meet the first mate.

"Johnny helped him?" Rei asked his voice full of surprise and somewhat of excitement.

"It surprises you? After he saved you?" Michael asked raising an eyebrow at him. A blush made its way across Rei's cheeks. "Heh. Yeah Johnny saved him. Cost a fortune too; most of Johnny's inheritance. He basically just gave it to Enrique. Said he didn't want it. He didn't want to be a part of his family and couldn't live a life of rules and expectations. So he gave it to Enrique saying that he'd try pirating and make up for it, but in return Enrique had to always help Johnny if he ever needed it. It's how we manage to get around this city so well." Michael said quieting his voice as a group of people passed by in the hallway. Rei listened as well, unable to make out any words of the conversation. When the hallway became silent he asked his next question.

"So Johnny really was really from a noble family?"

"Yeah. His family used to have a large estate and portion of the city in the north. Last I heard they were killed." Michael said distantly. Rei looked at his, watching as Michael's glance moved over to Johnny. Studying the man, Rei smirked.

"You grew up with him right?" Michael nodded slightly.

"My father was the top bodyguard. I guess you could say I'm following in his path and doing my job to Johnny. It's what I would have had to have done if Johnny remained with his family anyways." Michael said as a grin started to come across his face. "Good afternoon captain."

Rei turned his head and watched as Johnny's eyes blinked a few times before the man pushed himself into a sitting position.

"How long have I been asleep?" Johnny asked he voice heavy and scratchy. He looked over at Rei, who smiled slightly bowing his head at the pirate's view.

"Just over a day."

"Where are the others?"

"Well Max and Takao went to go get you and Rei some food. Sergei and Ivan stayed with the ship as you requested." Michael explained watching as Johnny nodded bringing a hand to rub the sleep from his eyes and to scratch his head. Michael nodded and stood up from his chair, walking out of the room as well. Rei waited for Johnny to scold him for being clumsy. He had the conversation in his head already. He waited but it never came.

"Okay. Go back to the ship and tell Sergei to come here. We'll go finish our business once Takao and Max get here. I'd be ready to depart by nightfall. I want to be out of here quickly."

"Wait! What about me?" Rei asked sitting up straight. Johnny cast a bored glance over in his direction.

"What about you? I brought you to Renormi didn't I? I've done my job. Our payment contract is done with." Johnny explained, and Rei really couldn't argue. He didn't expect to have companions with him on the way. The thought was nice, but Michael's words about being romantic about situations brought him back to reality.

"That necklace really did have sentimental value. Could you give it back at least?" Rei asked quietly. Johnny looked at him. A few seconds passed before the pirate answered.

"No. It was part of the deal. Think of the thought of the gift, being the sentimental value." Johnny concluded standing letting his bones crack in relief. Rei sighed and brought his hands up into his hair. Good man Johnny might be, but he was still a pirate in the end. Johnny walked around the room finding his clothes and boots on a chair. He sat down on the edge of the cot as he pulled on his boots.

"What do you need to do in Renormi."

"Find Enrique." Johnny stopped pulling on his boot for a moment before he continued.

"Hmph. Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Olivier's a pretty good strategist." He said with his back to Rei. The neko-jin leaned back into the pillows as his stomach began to grumble.

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"He could be anywhere. Taking you to him is not part of the deal." Johnny said as he stood up and moved over to the window looking down at the busy street. They were at an inn that faced the beginnings of the market. Traders and buyers lined the streets. Colourful canopies lined the sides of the streets, covering the stalls that sold everything from fruit, to jewelry, cloth, animal stock, and the few ones that were only impersonating stalls and really were slave stalls. Looking out down the street he could see Max's bright blond hair picked out easily in the crowd. Takao followed at his shoulder, their arms holding an assortment of food. Turning around he looked at Rei who was playing with the loose threads of the blanket.

"I would try checking out the centre of town. There are some activities down that way that Enrique usually has an interest in. Word of advice if people talk to you, don't let them know you can't pay for it. If you say you have no money they'll find a way that you could. Also if you go out looking as you do you're guaranteed to be targeted for the slave ring. Without a doubt you'll pass by the back alley owners and right into the hands of someone's harem. You would sell for a lot of money. Be grateful I didn't take that route." Johnny said grinning.

Rei lifted his head and glared at the captain, before his ears perked up at the familiar voices that echoed in the hallway. Turning his head to the doorless entry he watched as Max and Takao entered the room.

"Oh you're up already captain? I think you should've rested a bit more."

"I'll be fine Max. I sent Michael back to switch with Sergei. I want to be out of here before nightfall. We won't have much of a choice anyways." Johnny said smiling at a thought that was growing in his mind. Takao cast a look at Rei.

"Aww…I wanted to spend more time with Rei." Takao complained as he and Max divided the food up between all four of them. Rei looked at the food, looking over the different types. It was all exotic to him, but who was he to complain when it came to food.

* * *

The four of them had eaten quickly before Johnny had told Rei he was welcome to follow them for a while. The neko-jin agreed before the captain told him that he would have to either cut it off or make himself ugly as hell. The small vainness that Rei held resorted to the former which led to his current state. He grumbled at the thought of Johnny suggesting that he cut his hair in order to stick out less. Rei argued that he wasn't and Johnny proved how wrong Rei's stubbornness was by dragging the man out into the hallway and proclaiming that he was selling a slave. Immediately men started to gather around Rei judging how much to pay noting the long hair gave him a virgin-godlike look. Rei stared wide eyed and jumped when hands started grabbing him before Johnny pulled him away leaving Sergei to deal with the grungy men.

Rei had not let Johnny go easy and had punched the pirate in the face watching the captain fly back and surprisingly not fight back. Johnny explained to him that would happen outside.

Now Rei followed behind the group his fingers pulling at the now short strands a look of unhappiness fixed on his face. His hair has taken a long time to grow. Sighing he allowed the stalls to distract him somewhat.

"Rei…don't look so gloom. Your hair will grow back. Johnny was just doing it for your safety." Max explained as he slowed down to walk next to Rei.

"Of course. That's all Johnny is about." Rei grumbled. Max smiled as he looked forward.

"What are you guys doing? Why does Sergei need to come with you?" Rei asked.

"Johnny made a wager with a fairly wealthy and powerful man in this city. The wager was that if Johnny could bring back gold from a god and give it to that man, than Johnny could have as much gold and money from this man's treasury as the strongest man Johnny could find could carry." Max explained.

"Gold from a god? Couldn't he just ask Olivier?"

"Olivier won't give him any. He doesn't think it's fair to give away his peoples, your peoples' treasure. That doesn't mean Johnny can't find another way." Max said. Rei nodded.

"How would this man be able to tell if it's gold from a god?" Max smiled at Rei's question.

"He's acquaintances with a god. A god can confirm it easily so you see that's the catch. Luckily the god can't interfere with what we have planned. Remember we get as much gold as the strongest man can carry."

"Oh…and this is where Sergei comes in right?" Rei said smiling mischievously, caught up in the moment.

"Exactly."

"You're definitely going to take quite a bit aren't you?" Rei asked his smiling faltering at Max's shaking head.

"Nope. We're clearing out the entire treasury. Sergei is god-descendant, but no one needs to know that." Takao said coming up next to him. Rei turned his head to look at him before turning to Sergei who looked like a normal man.

"You guys play really low." Rei said shaking his head, already giving up on arguing logic with them.

"It's the pirate way." Takao said smacking Rei on the back before walking up ahead. Max smiled and moved up too, leaving Rei back to looking at the stalls. They turned down a few streets, the number of people increasing, as well as the sounds that echoed growing as well. Cheering in the distance could be heard as he turned his head trying to see past people. Huffing in annoyance he didn't realize the figure that sided up to him.

"Interesting isn't it?" A scratchy voice said from beside him. Jumping he turned around and looked up at a tall man with purple hair and pale leather-like skin.

"Pardon?"

"The city. The sounds. They're very capturing to visitors." The man said as Rei looked around unable to spot the pirates anymore. Fear grabbed at him, but he remained steady on the outside.

"Yeah. I'm surprised by everything." Rei said smiling a bit. The man smiled back. Rei took in the black robes that covered him, unable to understand how the man could dress like that in such humid weather. A cloud of sand blew and Rei closed his eyes for a moment letting it pass.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I like to help visitors get to know the area. They tend to get a little confused and overwhelmed."

"It is overwhelming." Rei said agreeing. The man smiled as he brought a hand to his chest.

"I guess introductions would make things easier. My name is Volkoff. I'm an official in this city." Volkoff said reassuringly. Rei had met men like this before; they were ones to watch and proceed with caution. Putting on a smile he gave his name.

"I'm Rei."

"Just Rei?" The neko-jin nodded the smile grew of Volkoff's face.

"Would you be interesting in seeing the games in the arena? They're the highlight of this city."

"What kind of games?" Rei said not saying no, but knowing he had to find Enrique. Johnny said Enrique was involved in activities in this area. Maybe he would have some luck.

"Just challenges and bets. I can take you to see them. No charge. I have seats reserved that have a pretty good view." Volkoff said his voice very welcoming.

Thinking this over, Rei knew he had one up on the man. Johnny had warned him, but the thought that Enrique would be there was overpowering.

"Um…I guess I could. I don't have anywhere to be at the moment." He lied.

"Excellent. I'm sure you'll enjoy the games. We pride ourselves in choosing the only the best. My associate takes care of that." Volkoff said placing a gloved hair on Rei's shoulder and directing him around the corner. Rei's eyes landed on a large stadium that sat in the middle of the city's square. People populated almost every inch of space, running to and from the stadium.

"Our pride and joy. The Warrior's Stage." Volkoff said pushing Rei forward through the crowd and into the long corridors of shade. Everything happened fast. Rei tried to take in the area, but all the people suffocated him. The cheering grew extremely loud as Rei followed the older man. They came to another corridor that decreased in people and had more guards stationed. Volkoff nodded to them and they moved allowing them access into a small area before it opened up and Rei was standing in a seated area. Drapery covered the seats from the sun, as food and drink was passed around.

Volkoff directed Rei to a seat against the wall of a booth and Rei hesitantly sat down, casting a glance to the blond who was laughing on the other side of the separation wall. Losing interest he drew his attention to the open arena where a group of people were standing in the middle. Where he sat was higher than them, but close enough that he could see the group quite clearly.

"Good afternoon Lord Samjihn." Rei heard Volkoff say as he turned his head and peered at a man who looked like the image of someone whose life was built on greed and being waited on. His large frame and wealthy clothes and jewels showed that off.

"Volkoff. I see you brought another companion." Volkoff laughed as he took a seat.

"Just a visitor who looked like he didn't know where to start in the city. I thought I would help him out." He explained and Lord Samjihn let out a chuckle. His large fingers grabbed at a plate of meat, stuffing it into his mouth. Rei made a face and turned back to the arena.

"What's going on?" Rei asked Volkoff. The older man looked down at Rei and smiled.

"We're just waiting for one more person before the games start. He's down below checking to make sure everyone is ready." Rei wondered if his luck continued and that person was Enrique.

All of a sudden a horn was blown, echoing throughout the stadium. Rei watched as it silenced the crowd.

"Finally." The man on the other side of the separation said. Rei looked around waiting for something to happen. He jumped when a booming voice behind him blasted in his ear.

"Welcome citizens!" The voice of Lord Samjihn boomed echoing throughout the stadium. "We have a special treat for you today. Our greatest warriors are rested and ready to fight against this group. Chosen by Suzaku himself, these are the ones that will fight for today's challenge!" The burly man behind him yelled causing Rei to look up at him.

Volkoff has a grin on his face as he stared down at the group. Rei was thankful for the empty spot between him and the man. He didn't like the feeling he got by being so close to him.

The man from earlier scoffed at Lord Samjihn's introduction.

"Suzaku is just throwing out slaves now." He mumbled to himself. Rei glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, annoyed with this man's constant comments. He continued on talking to the people around him, as Rei tried to remain attentive and listen to Samjihn.

Another horn blew and the crowd started to roar as the gates at difference points of the arena started to open. Rei watched as another group of armored people slowly stepped out into the arena. The smile on Rei's face fell immediately when he realized that these games were not competition of playful means. These were games of life and death. His eyes fell to the group in the middle as they huddled and looked scared. The neko-jin clenched his hands together when he realized these people were slaves being tossed into a pit of bloodthirsty warriors.

Rei cursed at himself as he watched the first spear land in the chest of a frightened slave causing the crowd to cheer even louder.

* * *

Okay so there's the next chapter. I know it's moving quickly or slowly depending how you look at it, but its all needed. Next chapter will definitely have Kai in it so don't fret people.

**As always please review, and not just favourite or alert. I can't stop you, but it's good to know what people think.**

DevlinnReiko


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Okay finally at chapter six and finally bringing in what everyone was waiting for. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate the time you take to say a few words about this fic. Keeps the story going.

Little shorter than the others, but it fills in a lot.

* * *

_The man from earlier scoffed at Lord Samjihn's introduction._

"_Suzaku is just throwing out slaves now." He mumbled to himself. Rei glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, annoyed with this man's constant comments. He continued on talking to the people around him, as Rei tried to remain attentive and listen to Samjihn._

_Another horn blew and the crowd started to roar as the gates at difference points of the arena started to open. Rei watched as another group of armored contenders slowly stepped out into the arena. The smile on Rei's face fell immediately when he realized that these games were not competition of playful means. These were games of life and death. His eyes fell to the group in the middle as they huddled and looked scared. The neko-jin clenched his hands together when he realized these people were slaves being tossed into a pit of bloodthirsty warriors._

_Rei cursed at himself as he watched the first spear land in the chest of a frightened slave causing the crowd to cheer even louder._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"These…these are slave battles." Rei said shocked as he took in the scene before him. The group of slaves in the center was fifteen minus the one that had bee killed already. There were ten armored warriors encompassing them in a circle. When the first spear had hit and killed the man the other fifteen pushed in differently directions, no one wanting to get close to the warriors on either side.

"Of course Rei. What were you expecting when you came here?" Volkoff asked as he turned his head to look at Rei who looked at him with a look of confusion and shock.

"This isn't right. How can you people let this happen?" Rei asked his eyes narrowing at the other man. Volkoff only smiled sickly as a controlled expression came over him.

"You'll find that there are many who take pleasure in such events." He said, his voice darkening as Rei decided to back off before something bad happened. Sighing dejectedly he turned his attention to the arena watching as the cheers grew when another slave was killed. This was diabolical, it was….completely unjust. He began to think that whatever crimes the pirates had committed was nothing compared to this, although Johnny had said that he didn't take the slave route with Rei. He was beginning to think that there was no one he should or could trust in this place.

Releasing air through his nose in a huff, he brought a hand up and played with the jagged strands of what was left of his hair. It barely reached his shoulders now. If he were to tie it back there would be just enough to make a small and awkward tail. Johnny had taken a knife and sawed at it, cutting it in pieces. It felt weird, almost too light. Raking a hand through his hair he paused in mid-ruffle as he felt eyes on him. Glancing to his right he was met with the blond man from earlier. He had a small mischievous grin on his face and was looking at Rei with midnight eyes. Rei looked at him with a glance unsure what the man was looking at.

"Um….hi?" Rei said quietly, trying not to draw attention to him from Volkoff. The blond's grin increased slightly. It was annoying, which only added to Rei's irritation of the man from his talkative self.

"Hey there." The man replied his voice calm and suave. Rei gave a very short smile that faltered when the sound of screams echoed from the arena.

"You're quite a catch. I can imagine what Volkoff would want with you." He said grinning as his eyes followed Rei's body. The neko-jin's eyes filled with confusion as he watched all this.

"What do you mean?" Rei probed hoping to get some answers and an idea of what was going on. The man faltered, his grin falling slightly.

"Er…you mean you don't know why you're sitting here?" The man asked pulling back from the wall a bit, glancing over Rei's shoulder at Volkoff who was watching the fights with a pleasure-ridden gleam in his eyes. Rei shook his head slightly unsure if being vocal about certain things would be smart at the moment. The blond moved to sit back in his seat as if he had realized he has picked the wrong person to have a conversation with.

"Shit. You're really in some trouble then." He said quietly pretending to watch the game, putting a smile on his face. He cheered and clapped as two more slaves fell, quite gruesomely too. Rei had seen the heads roll away from their bodies from the corner of his eyes, glad that he hadn't been paying full attention.

"Why? What's wrong?" Rei asked quietly trying to bring as little attention to himself as possible. He turned back to the games watching the group now at a small number of ten, five more having been slain in the time Rei had looked away. "Hey! Answer me." Rei hissed eyes narrowing as the blond continued to cheer. A minute passed by and there was no response. Sighing Rei leaned back in his seat.

"What are these games?" Rei asked as he watched the blond looked at him with a grin on his face. Shaking his head he rested his arms behind his head.

"These games are what make up the surface of the city. They hide what really goes on. Besides they are quiet entertaining." He explained eyes lighting up as three large reptiles were released into the arena. Rei widened his eyes at the size and exoticness.

"What is that?" Rei asked.

"It's a komodo dragon. Very dangerous reptile. Their salvia is quiet poisonous due to the bacteria in it. They may not seem that well suited for the arena, but you starve them enough and they'll go for anything that moves. These ones have been starved for almost half a year now. You're in for a treat today. I don't know where these came from, but I believe Suzaku mentioned them and Volkoff sent hunters off to find them."

"Suzaku? Is he like Volkoff?" Rei asked quietly throwing a glance to the mentioned man who was still focused on the match, watching as a komodo dragon got a hold of a slave's legs, bringing the body to the ground.

"Heh. No." The blond scratched his head. "He's worse. You'll see him in a while." Rei narrowed his eyes in confusion, unsure of how to deal with all this information. He still hadn't found what he was looking for. He wouldn't be allowed to go looking around yet either, and the way he was starting to observe Volkoff, he knew it was better to get lost very soon.

"Enrique. What are you telling my young friend? Not more myths and stories I hope." Volkoff said all of a sudden causing Rei to jump in his seat a bit. He watched as the blond tossed a look towards Volkoff before pushing himself away from his seat, a smirk on his face.

"I was just telling this man about the games. He's very interested in them. Seems to have a certain fondness with Suzaku." He said, causing Rei to widen his eyes for a moment before disguising his shock. Turning back to look at the purple-haired man, the neko-jin watched as Volkoff's face became unreadable.

"Is that so?" Volkoff said tensely. Rei let a small smile etch across his face.

"I'm sorry for my curiosity. I've been hearing this name, but no face to go with it." Rei lied, restraining the urge to turn around back to the blond, Enrique, and question him. Volkoff stared at Rei for a few moments before a dark smile made its way across his face.

"Don't worry. He'll be here shortly." He answered his turning back to the game, but Rei could feel more attention resting on him. Turning slowly back towards the wall Rei stared at the man reclining in the seat.

"You're Giancarlo?" Rei whispered as the blond made no movement at the use of that name.

"That's a nice shirt you have there. I used to have one just like it. Gave it to a friend of mine years ago." Giancarlo said, as Rei looked down at the shirt that Johnny had apparently replaced his own with.

"Oh. It was given to me by a friend as well. We had a little trouble over the sea and my clothes were soaked." Rei explained cryptically, watching the corner of Giancarlo's lips twitch.

"Really? Well you seem to be in one piece so I assume you all arrived here." The blond responded as Rei gave a slight nod. Deciding that now that the connections were established talk about Olivier could wait until they had a chance to do so.

"So…this Suzaku? What is his purpose here?" Rei asked casually knowing that this conversation would be a little more natural for the situation. Giancarlo's eyes seemed to brighten at the question. Leaning over the wall he was less then half a foot from Rei's face.

"He's the one that decides what slaves enter the arena. It all depends on how restless he feels. Sometimes if Suzaku doesn't want to deal with large numbers he sends them all here. In today's case he's pretty restless therefore a lot of the slaves that were brought in, most of them were killed before the match."

"That's horrible. He kills them all?" Rei asked appalled while Giancarlo didn't seem phased.

"Not all of them. There are three more that deal with their time this way, and they do have a lot of time to kill." He said nudging Rei's arm with a pointy elbow. Rei rubbed his arm and looked at the arena. The groups in the arena now stood at eight slaves, twelve armored figures, and three komodo dragons. Rei cringed as the slaves that were scattered ran to regroup again, defending themselves as a unit. The crowd was not happy with the no-killings in over ten minutes. Their yells of displeasure were growing.

"Well this isn't that interesting anymore. Hey, Samjihn! Your crowd is getting a little restless. Want to maybe bring in something else?" Giancarlo yelled over Rei's shoulder, as the large man turned his head to the blond.

"Would you prefer I throw you in for an execution then Enrique?" Lord Samjihn threatened as the blond laughed at it shaking his head. Grunting, he signaled a hand and a gong was heard throughout the arena, silence falling quickly. Pushing himself up from the cushioned seat, Lord Samjihn raised his hands to address the crowd with his booming voice.

"I see you are becoming restless! Are you not satisfied?" A loud 'yes' echoed. Lord Samjihn smirked. "Perhaps it is time that I send for the Horsemen!" A loud roar echoed through the arena. "I see you are a crowd that knows what it wants! Well as you wish then!" He boomed waving a hand to someone Rei couldn't see. He twisted in his seat trying to figure out what was going on. By the sounds of it, they were bringing out more warriors. A minute passed by and nothing had happened. Rei grimaced as the slaves were beginning to visibly shake. The komodo dragons feasted on the humans they had taken down as well as one of the corpses. The other warriors started to circle the group, waiting for whatever was to come. A loud thud echoed from the arena, followed by three more. The crowds cheering grew at the sounds.

Rei's eyes widen as the ground in the arena shifted. Before his eyes, doors were opening in the floor. He had never seen such mechanisms. That thought was quickly discarded as before his eyes, out of the doors two horses and riders emerged with such force that their sole presence overpowered the crowds voice.

"Welcome Horsemen! The crowd wishes for these maggots to be dealt with! They are yours. Take them!" Lord Samjihn yelled at the same time two of the Horsemen immediately went to work throwing spears at the slaves. The bodies fell with heavy thuds, but the crowd still wasn't pleased. Rei turned his eyes to the Horsemen, clad in exotic armor and helmets that were animalistic heads. They were wild men, grinning and yelling as they killed.

"So what do you think?" Giancarlo asked leaning closer to Rei as the crowd became loud.

"You find these Horsemen entertaining?" Rei asked covering his ears at the high pitching screams. Shifting a look to Giancarlo, Rei watched as he shook his head.

"No. These ones!" He yelled pointing a finger out to the arena where Rei watched two more Horsemen came out of the doors from below thundering their way into the arena. They were the visualization of warlords, sitting tall on their horses. Rei watched in awe as they slowly paced forward, one of the horses crushing a Komodo dragon's skull under the power of the massive black stallion's weight.

"Su-za-ku! Su-za-ku!" The crowd cheered and Rei's eyes froze on the Horseman that slowly made his way around the arena unaffected by the commotion.

"T-that's Suzaku?" Rei gasped his mouth hanging open. He stared at Suzaku, a shiver running through his body at the malice that poured off this figure. His armor was a shiny blood red that morphed into flames with the light. The helmet was the vision of a predatory bird's head; the upper portion resting on his head overshadowing his upper face while a gap allowed his face to be seen from the "mouth" of the bird. Metal covered his bare shoulders and chest partially. Armored clawed gloves and gauntlets covered his muscled arms to the elbow, and was replicated on his legs as well foot to thigh. The other Horseman that appeared was similar to Suzaku but his body metal was adorned with that of a wolf and was shades of blue and silver, cold like ice. Bright red hair, contrasted and Rei wondered if it was even real.

Rei stared at Suzaku who slowly walked around the group as if he owned the place. The neko-jin could not see his face, but he thought he could see heavy bangs, and pieces of hair that were a dark blue, but also slate. Suzaku bent over slightly pulling a spear out of a corpse twisting it in his hands as he continued around the arena.

"Of course. What were you expecting?" Giancarlo answered Rei not paying attention to him, but to the wilder Horsemen who ran around slaying not only slaves, but the other warriors as well.

"Well I thought he was a slaver like Volkoff. Everyone made him out to be some sort of tyrant trader." Rei said quietly, honestly surprised by his previous notions. The blond looked at him with a crazed look before laughing.

"Oh he's nowhere near that. Haha. Not even close. He's even lower scum then the slaves in this arena."

"Lower? How can that be?" Rei asked profoundly confused now. His eye's turned back to Suzaku who effortlessly plunged his spear into a slave that stumbled across his path before tossing the body haplessly to the side.

"You sure are dumb as they come." Giancarlo said with a roll of his eyes. "The only thing lower than a slave, is a god who has fallen and been captured."

"Wha—wait! He's a god?" Rei said a little too loudly as well as he almost stood up causing the blond to grab his arm and haul him towards the wall.

"Yes, and if you act like that you'll be more susceptible to whatever Volkoff has planned." Giancarlo hissed in Rei's ear. "Yes, he's a god. So is Ookami, the third Horsemen they brought out. The first two are just wild humans. They are changed every so often due to their short lifespan. But Suzaku and Ookami are gods that by misfortune years ago became trapped by Volkoff and a group that ended up here. They don't really care anymore. Just take their living as it comes." Giancarlo said quietly.

"Can't they escape?" Rei asked watching Ookami beheaded a slave and stabbed a komodo dragon that tried to climb up the alabaster horse he rode.

"No, but don't ask how. I don't know that." A yell from the arena had the two whipping their heads to the arena watching as the two Wildmen went frantic and ran around the area of the arena yelling and holding their spears high. Suzaku and Ookami didn't seem phased and only watched them with predatory gazes. Another two laps and the tables all of a sudden changed in Rei's opinion. The first Wildman stopped turned his horse abruptly adjusting his spear up into a throwing position before launching it at Suzaku.

Rei gasped at the sudden movement, watching the spear fly through the air and embed itself in the head of the black stallion Suzaku rode. The horse neighed and reared up before collapsing to the ground bringing the god down as well. The crowd silenced at the sudden attack. Eyes watched as Suzaku slowly stood up regally and looked down at the dead animal. From under the metallic visor one could tell that he was looking at the Wildman across from him who had thrown the spear. He moved forward placing a clawed hand around the spear and a foot on the horse's head pulling the weapon out of the skull with ease.

A moment passed by as the Wildman didn't move from his spot almost tauntingly before Suzaku in a moments flash, had lifted the spear and released it into the other's direction, the spear finding itself traveling right through the Wildman, armor and body, and landing in the dirt behind him. The body stiffened and fell to the arena floor as the crowd's cheering picked up once again. Suzaku stood there, ignorant of what ever else was going on. Ookami inclined his head towards Suzaku for a moment before moving forward and with a blade sliced the other Wildman from head to groin before pushing the body off the horse.

Rei could only stare at Suzaku; the sheer power that he had was unbelievable. If he was a god he was definitely not like the ones he had met. No…he was a war driven one, where fighting and survival was all that mattered.

"That...was unusual." Giancarlo said slowly as if something was not right.

"Is something wrong?" Rei whispered looking around the arena before moving back to the blond.

"Maybe not wrong, but something's up. That doesn't happen, and Volkoff looked surprised for a moment." He said not looking at the older man beside Rei. Suzaku and Ookami paid no attention to the remaining five slaves in the centre. Ookami moved over towards the other, taking his time in getting off the horse before the two gods stood there staring up box that Rei, Volkoff, and Lord Samjihn were currently located in. Rei knew that he was not the focus of attention, but the feeling of dread wouldn't leave him.

"Is there something you want Suzaku?" Lord Samjihn called out to the god who didn't reply. Rei watched as his grip tightened around the spear he had picked up before he had fallen. Samjihn laughed.

"Surely you are not bored. There are still five slaves left for y-uhhh" Lord Samjihn said only to stop at the whistling sound and the thud of a spear embedding itself in Lord Samjihn. Eyes and heads turned to look at the grizzly man whose eye's bulged out and his tongue tried to find words. A faltering step before his massive body fell over seats, crashing into the wall of the box motionless. Volkoff raised his head and looked down to the god whose hand was now empty.

Rei's body froze at the relatively closeness he was to danger. He felt a pair of hands all of a sudden pull him up and over the separation wall and into Giancarlo's lap as the blond wrapped arms around him. The short dark haired one struggled in the other's grip.

"Let me go." He said pushing the other's face.

"Shut up. I think we should leave while Volkoff's distracted unless you want to become the source of his aggression and anger in bed tonight with this happening." He said through clenched teeth.

"What?!" Rei said only to have the blond's hand clamp over his mouth. Giancarlo then stood and shuffled over to the aisle moving back into the hallway and out of the arena with the neko-jin, guards quickly following the pair in protection.

* * *

From the arena Suzaku was not pleased with what had happened. Of course it did work out in his favor by getting rid of those two useless Wildmen, but it also gave him another weapon to deal with the slug Samjihn. He noticed that he had managed to surprise Volkoff as well and the man now knew that Suzaku was still not going to follow him.

"You could have taken the fucker out along with Samjihn." Ookami's icy voice said quietly staring up at the stands as well. The crowd was now silent, a lot of them leaving the arena in fear of the two Horsemen gods on the loose.

"I want him alive for now." Suzaku's deep voice calm said. His eyes, under the shadow of the helmet, blocked out the sun and he had a perfect view of what was there. That asshole Giancarlo was here too, running off once again with another fucking play toy of Volkoff's. The blond was another one Suzaku wouldn't mind getting rid of, but his position on the god's list was so far down it wasn't worth the effort. Guards quickly emerged into the box surrounding the other officials and leading them out of sight.

"Humph. Do you want to follow them?" Ookami asked.

"No. I'll think of another way. So far, Renormi has lost its lord and has two blood hungry gods on the edge of rebellion. We're ahead at the moment." Suzaku explained as he slowly took two steps back before turning and walking towards an exit, followed closely by Ookami.

"Did you see that _thing_ with Giancarlo?" Suzaku asked suddenly, an idea apparently forming. He heard Ookami give a dark chuckle.

"If by _thing_ you mean that dark-haired one that was in Volkoff's seat for his play toys then yes." Ookami said as they entered the shade of the wall. "What do you have in mind? You think he might know something?"

"That fucking blond was conversing with him quite enthusiastically which is quite differently from his usual human instincts. There was something going on and I think that dark-haired one might have inside information from Volkoff. No doubt in return for keeping his bed warm. We'll search him out and see what he knows. Worst case he'll make a nice addition to the food stock for tomorrow's feeding." Suzaku said as he entered the underground hallway swiping a clawed glove at the guard that tried to run at him, ripping up his jugular. Ookami stepped on the body as if he didn't notice it in his way.

"What if this mortal doesn't want to cooperate?" Ookami asked as he pulled and released the clasps on his helmet removing the top visor part as he raked a hand through his bright red hair. Cyan ice eyes revealed themselves and stared at the other god who removed his helmet as well. Crimson eyes stared at the other with disinterest.

"Whatever you want, in the end I'll find what I want. Four hundred years in this place is more than enough for me."

* * *

So there's that. A lot to take in. LOL. Chapters will concentrate on more single scenes I think from now on. This will end up for a while.

**As always please review, and not just favourite or alert. I can't stop you, but it's good to know what people think.**

DevlinnReiko


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

((lurks out)) Urgh...I missed my date by a week. I apologize for getting this out late and for producing a very short chapter compared to the others. I've been so tired from my new job (it requires me to be outside all day and lifting etc). I started when this chapter was originally due so the exhaustion took over. But! I managed to get up in my extention deadline.

Sorry for this chapter, but think of it like a filler or an in-between. I figured I've managed to produce a lot of long chapters that I should be able to have a little grace for a little chapter.

Anyways more Suzaku in this chapter.

(Unbetaed for the moment. Will fix soon). I promise the next chapter will be back to normal standards.

* * *

"_Did you see that __thing__ with Giancarlo?" Suzaku asked suddenly, an idea apparently forming. He heard Ookami give a dark chuckle._

"_If by __thing__ you mean that dark-haired one that was in Volkoff's seat for his play toys then yes." Ookami said as they entered the shade of the wall. "What do you have in mind? You think he might know something?"_

"_That fucking blond was conversing with him quite enthusiastically which is quite differently from his usual human instincts. There was something going on and I think that dark-haired one might have inside information from Volkoff. No doubt in return for keeping his bed warm. We'll search him out and see what he knows. Worst case he'll make a nice addition to the food stock for tomorrow's feeding." Suzaku said as he entered the underground hallway swiping a clawed glove at the guard that tried to run at him, ripping up his jugular. Ookami stepped on the body as if he didn't notice it in his way._

"_What if this mortal doesn't want to cooperate?" Ookami asked as he pulled and released the clasps on his helmet removing the top visor part as he raked a hand through his bright red hair. Cyan ice eyes revealed themselves and stared at the other god who removed his helmet as well. Crimson eyes stared at the other with disinterest._

"_Whatever you want, in the end I'll find what I want. Four hundred years in this place is more than enough for me."_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Wait, Giancarlo." Rei said as he staggered through the narrow tunnels that led out of the arena. The sounds of people yelling echoed through the passages. Five guards surrounded the two, making sure to stay close and alert. They were paid enough to protect their boss and any attachments that got involved in his business. Rei sighed at the relentless grip that the blond had on his wrist. Not once since they had left had he let go of the neko-jin.

"Shhh. Don't talk right now. The quieter we leave the quicker we'll get out, unnoticed as well. Volkoff won't be stationary for very long. He'll be concerned that you know something and that I am giving out information. Though in all honesty all I did was take you away from the scene. Plausible excuse." Giancarlo said quickly and with a slight smirk. Rei huffed as he was pulled down another hallway; one that was darker and more frigid. No one bothered to stop to light torches. They kept moving as if they knew the area very well and trusting their memory. Rei felt the grip tighten as the surroundings became darker. The sounds from outside were blocked and only the heavy breathing and footsteps could be heard with the quiet silent chill that accompanied darkness.

There were torches attached to the walls in the distance; only small dots though providing nothing more than something to focus on. Rei scrunched his face up uncomfortably as he moved his other hand to cover the one around his wrist.

"Don't hold my wrist so tight. It hurts."

"I told you to be quiet. You want someone to follow us?"

"I think you're a little late for that Giancarlo. I could hear your loud mouth a world away."

The group stopped suddenly at the voice that echoed in the dark. Rei pressed himself close to the blond's back, who had released his wrist in an instant. The guards and moved in closer than ever, their bodies less that a hand away. Rei turned his head around trying to find the source of the voice. The deep and calm voice sent an unexpected shiver run through Rei's body. He wasn't sure what it shook inside of him, but fear was a pretty good guess. The guards said nothing as they remained focused on anything that may come at them.

"That you Suzaku?" Giancarlo called out, his voice steady with a hint of mocking. Rei's eyes widened at the name that the blond threw out as he identified the figure. Suzaku was here? Had he followed them? Why?

"At least your memory is exceptional unlike other attributes." Suzaku stated. Rei still couldn't identify where he was. His voice seemed to encase them coming from every direction as if they were in some sort of sphere. Giancarlo scoffed at the god as he straightened up his body hiding more of Rei although it was a lost cause.

"I though getting knocked off that horse might have knocked some humility into you." The blond taunted as he mocked the god's present state. Suzaku didn't seem to care much as brushed the insult off immediately. He knew how Giancarlo used words and they were nothing compared to what he had heard in his long life.

"You bore me more and more every time I hear you talk. I think that mouth of yours would work so well if it was stuffed and sewn together tight. Maybe then the world might have some rest." Suzaku responded watching from his spot as the blond tensed and glared at the darkness. The god smirked slightly at the poor sight of the group in front of him. No one was looking directly at him except that dark-haired human fuck toy behind Giancarlo. The boy might of have realized it, but his eyes were focused on the god. Suzaku raised a fine eye brow as he studied the human, or what was mostly human at least. His hair, skin, and eyes didn't match the people that Suzaku had come to associate with Renormi and that even counted the foreigners. Tilting his head to the side he studied the slim yet slightly tall figure which only caused him to scoff at the appearance. This…thing, for a lack of a better word according to Suzaku, was more like a woman. Worthless.

Giancarlo on the other side was slightly annoyed. He rolled his eyes at Suzaku's comment and crossed his arms across his chest. His years in the slave trade and dealing with the god's personality didn't leave him naïve and unsuspecting to the way he approached things.

"What do you want Suzaku? I know you don't chat with humans out of free will. If anything I think your little display earlier proved that." The blond said as he kept his voice calm and loud. A small chuckle emerged from the other.

Rei's ears perked at the harsh sound. He looked around the area, instinct in him telling him that Suzaku was very close. He probably was watching them too with that predatory gaze Rei was sure was hiding underneath the shade of the helmet's visor that the neko-jin could remember in his mind.

Peaking over Giancarlo's shoulder Rei allowed his eyes more room to roam in the dark area. His nose twitched at the dust that seemed to linger in the air.

"Giancarlo…" Rei said quietly not sure if Suzaku had some superb hearing. The blond tilted his head back a bit.

"What now?" His said quietly, but quickly.

"I thought we were trying to get away from him." Rei said hesitantly as looked around the area.

"It's not me who Giancarlo was trying to get you away from it seems. He might have been saving his own hide and decided to take you along as a reward." Suzaku said eyes focused on Rei. This person was nothing special. Rather the opposite in his opinion; naïve, shy, stupid.

Rei's eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed similar to the way he looked at Johnny originally.

"I know who I was escaping from. I'm not so stupid to realize that Volkoff's eyes wandered a bit too much to be deemed innocent." Rei said as Giancarlo nudged him quickly pushing him back. The guards moved closer and Rei realized that the blond was maybe a little nervous at his reaction. Well….good then. Rei was getting tired of these people seeing him as a delicate and naïve foreigner. He was just as or even more observant than they were.

A slight scraping sound from the shadows had everyone on guard. Rei stared straight ahead as small reflections shone in his vision. The reflections formed into an approaching figure. All six of them took a slight step back and the formation of Suzaku in front of them. Rei stared up at the figure eyes, locked on the bird visor that glared down at him. He could feel Giancarlo's hand grab onto his arm again, but he shrugged it off quickly.

Suzaku approached the group slowly, taking his time to glare them down. The dark haired one stood there almost challengingly. Stepping closer Suzaku stopped when he was a foot away from the man. Looking down at the shorter figure he waited for the man to show signs of fear. Rei looked straight ahead staring at armored chest that he would not admit aloud, but was very defined. He caught himself and turned his eyes to the side.

"Suzaku…"

"Fuck off mortal. I'm not interested in talking or even seeing you at the moment." The god said his voice dropping to almost a deadly tone. His eyes flickered over the short-dark haired head to the blond who glared at him, but did not come any closer. Watching the others for a few moments he slowly moved his eyes back to the one in front of him. The figure fidgeted a bit as he tried to avoid eye contact.

"Either look at me or I will permanently fix your neck so that you look up to everything in this world." Suzaku stated coldly as Rei tensed before raising his head slowly so that his eyes peered up at the good through shaggy bangs.

Crimson met gold and something challenged between them. Rei stared up at the face that was hidden behind the mask. The skin was taunt and flawless, yet pale compared to the civilians of the city. Straight features stood out strongly along with addition shadows which Rei guessed could be tattoos. The worst part was the eyes that stare down at him. They were malicious and filled with hate and judgment. Eyes that he knew had judged him before he even existed. The pale lips twitched before they moved smoothly. Rei stared at them as the deep voice filled his ears.

"Now…what brought you into _my_ arena, let alone _my_ newly acclaimed city mortal?" Suzaku asked chillingly, eyes gleaming at the flicker of fear that shone in the eyes below.

* * *

So yeah. There's that for now. Hopefully you all aren't too mad at this shortness.

**As always please review, and not just favourite or alert. I can't stop you, but it's good to know what people think.**

DevlinnReiko


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

Whoo...So here's my chapter finally. I apologize for the long wait and the short chapter. I've been so busy that I keep trying to fit in time and it never works out. I have my school schedule finally sorted out so I'll be able to start writing full blast once that starts.

Enjoy this chapter. Short, but more Suzaku.

(Unbetaed for the moment...or day).

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_Crimson met gold and something challenged between them. Rei stared up at the face that was hidden behind the mask. The skin was taunt and flawless, yet pale compared to the civilians of the city. Straight features stood out strongly along with addition shadows which Rei guessed could be tattoos. The worst part was the eyes that stare down at him. They were malicious and filled with hate and judgment. Eyes that he knew had judged him before he even existed. The pale lips twitched before they moved smoothly. Rei stared at them as the deep voice filled his ears._

"_Now…what brought you into __**my**__ arena, let alone __**my**__ newly acclaimed city mortal?" Suzaku asked chillingly, eyes gleaming at the flicker of fear that shone in the eyes below._

* * *

"I asked you a question. Are you as deaf as you are stupid?" Suzaku commented coldly as Rei didn't answer immediately. The tension between the two froze him in his place. Even in their close distance Rei could feel the chill from the god's body which sent shivers through his own.

"I-I'm just traveling through. I wasn't planning on staying long if that is your problem." Rei answered pretending that he was just a random traveler. Suzaku tilted his head a bit, taking in Rei's figure and presentation.

"You don't look like a traveler; A bit more than that. Your hair has just been cut, maybe in attempts to blend in or stay unnoticed; my guess is that it was quite long recently. You are somewhat exotic compared to the people around here. Eye and skin colour are too refined for the scum lurking around these lands, unless you're living here under special circumstances. I could certainly see Volkoff spending time on you in making you look presentable. Is that it? You're rebelling, got caught and now are making a run from it with Giancarlo here as your accomplice?" Suzaku said, spinning a tale from dust and using it to push Rei into talking. A small smirk made its way across his face.

"You're really imaginative Suzaku. You should try selling that bullshit sometime." Giancarlo mocked as he received a glare from the god over Rei's head.

"I'm not a slave. Definitely not a pleasure slave or whatever it is you have concocted up in that ungodly mind of yours." Rei's voice said sternly, breaking the tension that had been growing between the other two. Suzaku moved his attention back to the neko-jin who had spoke out against him. Looking down he noticed the golden eyes were staring up at him with fear and uncertainty, but also with strength that showed he was not going to back down easily.

"Hmm. I think you just proved you're definitely not from around here since you're speaking to me like that." Suzaku said changing the weight to his other leg and leaning back a bit. The others in the tunnel shifted a bit too in fear as they thought that the god may attack.

"Why would you think that I'm with Volkoff?" Rei asked which caused Suzaku to raise an eye brow in curiosity. This mortal was asking him questions already. Suzaku let out a faint sigh in annoyance. Guess he could humour him.

"I saw you sitting with Volkoff. He only brings toys to that box. You must have caught his eye quickly."

"I just met him a few minutes before. I figured he would be able to get me into the arena so I could look for Giancarlo." Rei answered unsure of what was going on now. Giancarlo had remained silent and Rei figured it was a good sign at the moment.

"Now why would someone like you be looking for shit like this?" Suzaku questioned, nudging his head in the blond's direction. Rei could feel the glare that the blond directed at the god without even looking. Instead he concentrated on the figure before him.

"Personal reasons." Rei said simply.

"Personal reasons always have baggage. I'm sure it's something worthwhile or utterly redundant if you're looking to Giancarlo for help." The fallen god said watching the emotions coming over Rei's face.

Rei on the other hand was easily becoming annoyed with Suzaku's attitude. He had dealt with all sorts of people before. Olivier had told him of other gods too in stories. Johnny had mentioned that the god in his deal in Renormi couldn't interfere with the wager. Suzaku should be no different. Scoffing loudly he straightened up.

"One would think that by your display back in the arena you have a lot of baggage because of your issues with Volkoff."

"Rei!" Giancarlo shouted grabbing the younger man's wrist and tugging the lithe body closer to him in fear that the god would take a sudden swipe at him.

"I meant what I said." Rei argued pushing the blond's shoulder away from him so he could stand up and face Suzaku. The god on the other hand did not make any sudden movements; he didn't show anything at all. It was as if time had frozen from the god's will and time when caution was the best direction. Silence situated itself in the tunnel, the random clap of waves lapping at the side of duct.

As the moments passed a small smile crept onto Suzaku's lips, sinister in nature. A harsh chuckle crackled through the small space sending chills and turns through everyone's body. Rei swallowed his breath, but still remained facing the god. He didn't think hiding would help him after what he had said, but he still didn't defer from what he said.

"You are interesting…..Rei." Suzaku finally replied the sound of the neko-jin's name on his tongue foreign and stirring something deep inside of Rei. "But you are outside your boundaries. I don't know what you are doing here, but from what I can see you are not someone who I trust in my city." Suzaku continued as his voice took a darker and deeper tone.

"I-I don't know either, but I don't care. I trust Olivier's judgment more than yours…I trust people, who I have just met, more than I trust you at the moment. And from what I know and am told, I know that I can trust them with more than my life." Rei replied honestly. Suzaku didn't acknowledge Olivier's name which pushed Rei's mind to think that maybe they were not acquainted. The dual haired god scoffed quietly and turned his attention to the blond whose tanned hand was still wrapped around Rei's wrist. Giancarlo looked at the god before rolling his eyes and took a step backwards pulling Rei as well.

"He's talking about Johnny if you are that curious and I'm not letting you take him to interrogate him any longer. I'm taking Rei away from the arena cause I'm assuming that pirate wants him kept unharmed and away from Volkoff. Now go be a spoiled little god elsewhere and have your murderous fun there." Giancarlo said walking away from the god as he pulled Rei. The neko-jin looked over his shoulder and watched as the god stared at the group before shaking his head in some sort of twisted amused way before turning and disappearing into the shadows as well. Suzaku turned the situation over in his mind. There had to be an ulterior motive for Giancarlo to be so…restrained and helpful towards Rei. There had to be.

* * *

"Gian—"

"Rei, you are so fucking lucky right now to be in one piece. Just keep that fucking horseshoe up your ass and be quiet till I say you can talk." Giancarlo said sternly tightening his grip on the dark haired man. A look of guilt and confusion appeared on Rei's face as he complied with what the rich man was saying.

They traveled down another tunnel for a period of time before they turned and were welcomed by light. Rei squinted at the brightness, shielding his eyes as his entered wherever he was. The sound of a door closing behind him was heard while another one was opening. This room was dimmer and smelled of spices. Rei opened his eyes and looked upon the faces that stared back at him. Smirking from the other side of the room was Johnny who was surrounded by newly acquired treasure.

Giancarlo released Rei's arm and moved forward collapsing into a cushioned chair, where a maid quickly arrived with a glass of wine which the blond eagerly took. Johnny raised an eyebrow at the motion.

"I'm surprised Enrique. You didn't even take your shoes off before taking that drink. Tough day at the arena? A little god crazy maybe?" Johnny mocked laughing at the end as the blond threw a dirty look at him.

"Your pretty, but annoying friend over there is one of the causes of this. He seems to find trouble very easily." Giancarlo said pointed his glass in Rei's direction. The neko-jin glared at him from where he stood still.

"Yeah, I've noticed that. Must be the haircut." Johnny joked and threw a smirk towards Rei's direction as well.

"Whatever it is, he's attracted Suzaku's attention from appearing to be Volkoff's new toy." Giancarlo said causing the pirate captain's face to fall still. He starred at Rei before huffing and pulling a golden jeweled crown into his lap from the pile on the ground.

"Not my place to say who you get involved with. I just thought I warned you enough."

"You did…it's just…you know what? I don't even know anymore what's going on. You have no idea what I'm going through. One day I'm living my life on the streets, surviving for another day, and next I'm with you guys who have no care in the world especially towards others. You take everything not caring if it's important and you discard all feelings of others. You're almost like them." Rei said his words shouts by the end. The room quieted after as the pirate and rich man starred at him.

"Rei…you have no idea of anything around you. You are in a situation that not many have to experience. No one can understand or help you in the way that you want. If you start listening to what everyone has been trying to tell you, you'd realize we're trying to help you in ways that will get you through this alive…through our homes alive. Now take a fucking seat before you lose yourself." Johnny explained to him evenly, his slate eyes drilling into the neko-jin's eyes. Rei hesitated for a moment, but sat down on a pile of soft cushions wordlessly. Giancarlo watched as well before sighing and sinking further into his seat.

"Well…now that you've managed to stir things up quite a bit, I think we'll be expecting another visit from Suzaku very soon." The blond said offhandedly. "We need to talk and figure out what you're doing here before we send you on your way." Taking another sip from his glass he shot a glance over to the neko-jin. "Maybe you'll do us a favour as well and get rid of a few pests that have been lingering in our city for a long time."

* * *

Hopefully that satisfied you, or made you want more. LOL.

**As always please review, and not just favourite or alert. I can't stop you, but it's good to know what people think.**

DevlinnReiko


End file.
